


Monroe and Rosalee Make a Porno and Other Smutty Stories

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Community: grimm_kink, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, Pegging, Ribbons, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893195) by [WolfStar4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4). 



> Crossposted on ff.net.  
> I own nothing but my dirty imagination.  
> NBC Universal owns all. 
> 
> The title story isn't completely written yet. I'll get there.

Rosalee Calvert was feeling quite pleased with herself. It was about three days before Christmas, and her cunning plan was working like a charm. She conveniently "ran out" of wrapping paper, and made her fiancé, Monroe, run out for more. During rush hour. She would have plenty of time. She smiled to herself as she got everything ready. This was going to knock his socks off!

Monroe couldn't believe Rosalee ran out of wrapping paper, especially since she bought a brand new roll right before Thanksgiving… but, he conceded, there were many, many presents: for the newlywed Burkhardts, Hank, various family members, and a small army of trinkets for various members of the local Wesen community… but seriously, did it have to be today? Today was Friday; Christmas was Monday. It was also rush hour. But his Queen needed wrapping paper, who was he to deny her? Especially when she was such a good sport about their home being taken over by Christmas decorations as soon as the Halloween ones were put away. As when the Halloween decorations were going up, Rosalee had veto power, but she used it sparingly, saying she loved how happy it made him to be surrounded by decorations. The only two things that she outright banned were cotton "cobwebs" and tinsel ("It's just such a pain in the ass to get rid of!") and the skeleton flailing the morning star after the story of the shattered window; Monroe thought that was more than fair. She cheerfully helped him string lights and set up the toy trains. He was so happy to have her in his life.

When he finally reached the drugstore, it was actually less crowded than he thought it would be. The wrapping paper was on sale, so he was able to pick up 4 rolls for the price of 2. That should keep her well stocked through next Christmas, anyway. He paid for his goods and braced himself for another hour in traffic.

When Monroe arrived back at home 50 minutes later, he was starting to see why people may not think Christmas was all that great. But it didn't matter, he was home now. When he went to open the door, he found a red ribbon tied around the doorknob. Strange. He opened the door, and found that the ribbon led inside. A piece of paper was hanging on the ribbon. On closer inspection, the note read simply "Follow Me". He put his bag of wrapping paper down, took off his coat, untied the ribbon from the doorknob and closed the door. This was interesting, a little scavenger hunt for his Christmas present, perhaps? But why now, why not closer to the actual date? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

The ribbon led him all around the first level of the house and then up the stairs. He wound it around his hand, in case she wanted to use it again; it was an awful lot of red ribbon. The ribbon ended at their closed bedroom door, tied into a neat little bow on the doorknob. Another note, this one telling him "Come In". He tentatively opened the door.

Monroe's heart just about stopped. Their bedroom was alight with small red candles, and by their flickering glow, he saw Rosalee, his beautiful fiancée, lying on the bed, wearing, as far as he could tell, nothing but red ribbons and bows. He stood at the door, frozen. He was unsure what to do next, and part of him was convinced he was dreaming.

"Well, hello there," she intoned in a voice dripping with sensuality and desire, "Santa heard there was a very naughty boy that lives here… do you know anything about that?" Monroe walked slowly toward the bed feeling slightly dazed. She looked at him expectantly, and he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, I thought I was good this year…"

"Well, are there any other boys who live here? Santa told me I was a present for the naughtiest boy who lived here… if it isn't you…" She pouted a little, but Monroe could tell she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Actually, come to think of it, I have been incredibly bad…"

"Well, then I must be your present. Come unwrap me!" Monroe walked over to the bed, and took in the sight of her. She had many ribbons wrapped up and down her arms and legs, as well as around her waist, breasts, and neck. There were bows where the ribbons intersected. Her legs were tied closed with a bow over her mound and her wrists were joined by a long ribbon. There were also bows in her hair. This obviously required a great deal of patience and work on Rosalee's part, so it would not be fair to fetch the scissors in his nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at her. He wanted to remember this, as this was probably the best Christmas present he was ever going to receive.

Rosalee watched Monroe's face as he looked her over. While he was looking at her, she got an idea.

"Actually, I forgot, there are a few rules you need to follow to claim your present." His head snapped up so fast she was sure he gave himself whiplash. "First, you need to take your clothes off. After you do that, I will give you further instructions." Rosalee waited as he removed his sweater and undershirt, his shoes and socks. However, as he was standing, unzipping his fly, the look on his face changed.

"Actually, if I'm a naughty boy, I don't think I would follow instructions anyway… right?" He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He was wearing his silky green Christmas present boxers. Rosalee could see that he was fairly hard, but was curious as to where he would take this.

"Entirely possible…"

"Right, well, I think I actually want to take advantage of this situation. I don't know when the opportunity will come up again…" He pushed his boxers down, and his magnificent cock was standing at attention. He then got up on the bed and gently flipped Rosalee on her side. She thought she saw his eyes flash red for a moment. "I think I'm going to require a little more incentive to follow your rules. You can start by putting those pretty little lips to use."

Rosalee was stunned, and felt a rush of warmth and wetness to her center. She knew her fiancé had a freaky streak a mile wide, but to take her while she was bound and demand she suck his cock? That was really hot. She obliged him, starting by lightly following the curves of his manhood with the very tip of her tongue. Normally when she sucked him, he would close his eyes, but she found him watching her intently, as if he were judging her. She nipped the tip before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. He groaned, and put his hands in her hair. Normally, he allowed her to take charge while she was going down, but tonight he was a bad boy, after all. Rosalee felt his hands wrap tightly around the ribbons in her hair, and he took charge, shoving himself roughly into her mouth. Rosalee was actually surprised to realize how much she liked this turn of events, and she hummed and moaned around the delicious piece of meat in her mouth. She looked up to still find him staring at her. After a few minutes, he pulled her hair back so his manhood was pulled from her mouth.

"Well, you are certainly one of the better presents I've gotten from Santa… maybe not the best, but probably top five." He smirked as she glared at him. "Now, depending on how this plays out, you could be the best. We'll see. But I'm ready to cooperate now; what were these rules you needed me to follow?"

"Only that the bows may only be untied with your mouth, and each untied bow must be preceded by a kiss in the location of my choosing."

"Sounds fair. Where do you desire your first kiss?"

"On my lips, if you please." Monroe smiled and obliged. He kissed her deeply, trying to pour his gratitude into it. It was a game, but he wanted to let her know before things got heavier that he appreciated the work and planning that went into this. He let her tongue roll over his, and when he pulled away, he put his teeth to the bow around her neck and pulled. The bow slackened, and he pulled it from her neck.

"Kiss me there, where the bow was." He licked the ribbon's path and lightly kissed where the bow had sat. He then pulled himself up to survey the locations of the remaining bows. There had to be at least 20 of them, and he decided to save the biggest three for last, the ones over her breasts and her core. She probably thought he would go for those first… however, he liked her wrists being linked, so he might do that one last… He chose one of the bows wrapped around her lower legs.

"Top of my right foot." This went on for what seemed like hours. Both Monroe and Rosalee found it quite sensual. Finally, they were left with the three large bows and the bow that linked her wrists. He chose the bow on her mound and, without any prompting from her, started slowly licking her slit.

"That is not where I wanted a kiss," she breathed heavily as she did when she didn't want to admit she was enjoying something.

"Remember, naughty list. Actually, I think I'm quite done with these rules. I'm about ready to explode over here, so I'm just going to take care of this." He continued to lick her nub while rubbing circles with two fingers; he then roughly penetrated her with said fingers, causing her to moan loudly. She was so wet and more than ready. He roughly separated her legs and reached above her head, holding down the ribbon binding her wrists. This was unbelievably sexy, and he took one more look at the ribbons perched on her hardened nipples, her hair with bows coming undone, and the ribbon above her head. He gave her one more kiss before sliding into her. She struggled a little, attempting to wrap her arms around him, but not getting very far; he also made it a point not to disturb the remaining bows. He thanked his stars that he was tall enough to do this, and the concentrated on watching Rosalee's face contort with pleasure. He reached down and pinched her nub, and she cried out, writhing against him. She wanted more contact; however, she was the one who assigned him to the naughty list, so she would have to deal with those consequences. He drove deeper, feeling her tighten around him, and once again pinched her as she crashed down violently.

"And now, I'm going to give you a present. I think a nice pearl necklace will look lovely on that pretty neck, don't you agree?" He withdrew from her, and once again presented his cock to her. She knew he was close, and she once again hummed around his girth. As he crested, he pulled out and stroked himself hard, and he came all over her chest and the remaining ribbons. He collapsed panting against her, and gently untied the remaining bows. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out some towels, and helped her wipe herself off. After she was finished, Rosalee snuggled close to his chest.

"So I take it you liked being on the naughty list? That wasn't quite how I imagined that playing out…"

"Well, you did start it. But I think I liked it. Definitely worth the traffic and the trouble… how long did it take you to tie all those bows?" She smiled. He loved the smiles she gave him after a satisfying encounter.

"Entirely too long. I'm glad you liked it, because I don't think I'll be doing anything that complicated for a while."

"Well then, I suppose it's my turn to come up with something… however, I think it's dinner time…" He smiled once more and kissed her forehead before rolling off the bed and tossing Rosalee her robe.


	2. Trailer Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee dares Monroe to make love to her in a forbidden place.

Rosalee positively tingled with anticipation. She was seated in the passenger seat of Monroe's Beetle, and they were headed for an unknown location. The dare had been a simple one: make love to me in a forbidden place. He accepted the challenge (as he always did), and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly where he would take her. She squirmed in her seat; she knew he could smell her desire, but he said nothing and kept his eyes on the road. It was a bright, clear Wednesday, and he picked her up from the shop with a promise she'd be back in a couple of hours; he'd also mentioned this morning that she might want to wear a skirt to work, since it was so nice out. Naughty boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Monroe pulled into a storage yard. Rosalee's jaw dropped as he pulled up next to a silver Airstream Globetrotter that reflected the sunlight.

"Nick's trailer?" she asked. Part of her was horrified… a larger part of her was extremely turned on.

"You said a forbidden place. What's more forbidden for two Wesen than a Grimm's trailer?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked. While she appreciated where he took this, the last thing she wanted was Nick and/or Hank walking in on them… especially with all those weapons and vials of lord-knows-what.

"He's working regular shift today. He never comes to the trailer during his shift; this is extracurricular." He pulled his spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open as she climbed in. He followed. She sat on the little futon, and started rubbing her calves together. He sat next to her, and pulled her into a kiss. It was desperate. She could smell his nerves. When they parted, he looked sheepish.

"Sorry, this actually reminds me of how I lost my virginity… we broke into our school and had sex on the faculty lounge couch. We almost got caught by the janitor." He watched Rosalee continue to rub her long, smooth legs together. She was stunning.

"So, we're teenagers," she punctuated each statement with a kiss up his neck, "sneaking into the Grimm's trailer," kiss, "on a dare," kiss, "and he'll cut off our heads if he finds us," kiss. He nodded as she continued kissing his neck.

"So we have to be quick and quiet…" he continued, "and if our parents found out we were breaking the Reinheitsgebot… but I can't help it… you're just so… foxy…" she giggled as she reached his lips and kissed him deeply. Bad puns aside, this was pretty hot. Even without the teenager aspect, there was a danger to making love in a Grimm's trailer. But Monroe's logic was flawless: it was dangerous for them on a historical level as not only Wesen but Wesen in a mixed relationship; it was dangerous now as they could get caught; and they would have to remember not to leave any evidence. But the logic center of her brain was getting screamed at by the part that wanted to jump his bones right now.

She continued to kiss him as they both removed their jackets. Rosalee broke the kiss to try to remove her shirt, but he stopped her.

"No," he panted, his face red, "we have to keep clothes on in case we're caught." Again, logical. She smiled as she snuggled close to him.

"Well, I think I can afford to take this off…" she slid her arms into her tee shirt and unhooked her bra. She tossed it on top of her jacket. "And probably this, too." She slid her panties off, and they joined her bra. Monroe pulled her onto his lap.

"You aren't just a fox, you're a little minx, you are…" he slid his hand under her shirt and pinched her nipple. "Bad girl." She gasped, partly from pleasure and partly from indignation.

"Keep calling me names, see how bad I can be." She reached between his legs and unzipped his jeans. Her lips once again found his as she stroked him through his boxers. He was so hard, and she was positively dripping for him; she roughly pulled his manhood free and gave him a few strokes. She once more found his lips, positioned herself over his lap, and eased down onto his cock. He hissed and broke the kiss, burying his face into her neck. She raised and lowered herself slowly, creating a rhythm. The denim felt delicious on her inner thighs.

"Fuck, babe, how do you stay so tight? It's always… ugh… we've been together how long? And it still feels like I'm taking a virgin every time…" he groaned and started thrusting upward in a counter rhythm.

"Ancient Oriental secret." She once again found his mouth, and leaned into him as he thrust deeply into her core. She had no idea; she often wondered that herself, how she could be sleeping with him for over a year, yet every encounter felt like the first time? Her best guess was how well he warmed her up with foreplay. But why was she worrying about this when she was riding her Blutbad boyfriend in a Grimm's trailer surrounded by deadly weapons? She increased her pace, and ran her hands through his hair. He was so sexy; his five o'clock shadow felt like sandpaper against her cheeks and lips. He once again reached up under her shirt and took a breast in each hand, kneading them roughly like large balls of dough, teasing the taut nipples. She ground herself against him, resisting the urge to pull his shirt off. She wanted more skin… One of his large hands left her breast and traveled under her skirt. His skilled hand rubbed her clit as she continued to bounce on top of him. He started biting her neck; not hard at first, but with a growing sense of urgency. He wanted her to come for him. Likewise, she wanted him to release for her. She gasped as he started biting down her shoulder and down her breasts. She was getting so close…

He bit down on her nipple and sent her over the edge. She came hard against him; he was not far behind. He gently eased her off him and looked at the veritable puddle on the lap of his jeans.

"And that's another thing, look how wet you get. I mean really…" she stopped him with a kiss.

"Why ask questions? It's not like I know the answer." She wrapped her arms around him again and sighed. "I just know that was really sexy… but we should get out of here. My parents should be home soon." She winked and gathered her things.

The next night, Monroe went with Nick to the trailer to look something up, and Nick couldn't help but notice the weird smirk on Monroe's face. However, the Grimm was pretty sure he didn't want to know.


	3. Old Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe is helping Rosalee pack up her apartment to move in with him, and finds a box with old toys.

Monroe was helping Rosalee pack up her apartment. He was so happy she agreed to move in with him that he volunteered to do whatever she needed. They were very efficient together, and most of her things were in neatly labeled boxes stacked by the door. The only thing left to pack up now was her bedroom. Monroe's job at the moment was to pull the boxes down from the shelf in the closet and deposit them on the floor next to the bed. Rosalee was sitting on the bed, sorting items into a "Keep It" box and a "Dump It" box at her feet. There weren't many boxes in the closet, so when he was finished, he started opening them. In the second box he opened, he encountered something that made him stop what he was doing.

"Love, are you satisfied with our sex life?" he asked. She looked up at him, questioning.

"Of course… I've never had it so good so consistently… why?"

He reached into a box and pulled out a bright blue dildo. The first thought that came to Rosalee's mind was how laughably small it seemed, especially when being held by the man with the biggest cock she'd ever seen, let alone fucked.

"So you're not turning to this guy to get your rocks off?" He smirked, barely containing his laughter. He knew the answer. He sat down on the bed next to her, and started stroking the fake cock like he was jerking himself off. She rolled her eyes and tried to grab it from him. He held it out of her reach.

"Uh uh. My little penis now." He looked into the box from whence it came, and pulled out a bottle labeled Sex Toy Cleaner. She again attempted to grab the dildo away from him, but he turned so she was flailing wildly against his back. He sprayed the toy, and reached behind him. She was still trying to grab it, and he got an idea. He turned into her, being sure to keep it out of her reach, and kissed her. She seemed surprised, but she closed her eyes and melted into him. Slowly, he unbuttoned her blouse. It was difficult to do with one hand, but he didn't want to risk her ruining his plan. She seemed to forget the dildo, and started helping him. He ran his fingers over the skin of her shoulders and he helped her take the blouse off, careful not to break the kiss. Then, he took the item of clothing and used it to wipe off the sex toy cleaner. He broke the kiss.

"So, Miss Calvert, when did you acquire this little penis? Inquiring minds want to know." She rolled her eyes again in frustration.

"I got it back in Seattle. Will you give it to me?"

"Oh, I'll give it to you, alright. When did you last use it?" She flushed, embarrassed.

"The… the day after we made love for the first time."

"Really? Didn't I satisfy you during our first encounter? Or, should I say, our first three encounters? Well, maybe not, because I seem to recall you on my doorstep that night begging for me to take you again…" His smile was now bordering on lecherous, and his erection was visible through his jeans. He was enjoying working her up.

"You satisfied me, but I wanted more… and that felt too small and weak compared to you. It worked fine before we started sleeping together, but then you ruined me. I felt alone and empty fucking that thing, and that's why I had to have you again…"

"So did you ever think of me when using this?" He started undoing his fly.

"All the time. Before we started sleeping together, I would use it almost every night, dreaming of you." His teasing was getting her hot and bothered, especially the question about using the toy to approximate him when she would lie awake alone, wishing he was on top of her, inside her. And now here he was, helping her get ready to move in with him; she would never be without him again. She reached for his pants, and pulled him free. He held the dildo next to his hard-on and smiled at the comparison, again containing his laughter. She pushed the fake penis away and greedily stuffed his cock into her mouth.

Back when it was just her and "Mr. Right", as she called it, she hoped Monroe would be at least as big as the silicone phallus. Their first night together, she was thrilled to find Monroe was nearly twice as big. He filled her, stretched her, and could do things that the toy could not: he ate her pussy until she came; he kissed and nibbled her neck and fondled her breasts; he groaned as she guided him into her depths, and whispered over and over again that he loved her; he made her his mate. The three times they had made love that night left her satisfied, but also ignited an inferno in her loins. It had been entirely too long since she'd been loved like that, if she had ever been loved like that at all. They parted ways in the morning, and while she was pleasantly sore, the loss of his presence made the fire rage. Where was he? Where was his cock? Why wasn't she fucking him RIGHT NOW? She attempted to take a shower with Mr. Right to relieve herself, but to no avail. She tried to get him off her mind, but she was agitated like a cat in heat. The only thing she could think of to relieve herself was to go to him and demand he fuck her. She went to his place, wearing nothing but a long coat that reached her knees. After all the pussyfooting around the fact that they wanted each other, she had to once again take charge. He opened the door, looking like he was fresh out of the shower, and invited her in. He offered to take her coat, and was stunned by the reveal that she was naked under the coat. Take me, she begged, I need you. She would have gotten on the floor and begged him if she had to. Fortunately, he didn't need to be asked twice. He swept his beautiful, naked girlfriend into his arms and was making to carry her upstairs as he had the night before. No, she whined, need you now. Couch. He deposited her on the fluffy sofa and started removing his clothes. She attacked his belt and fly, and made quick work of liberating his manhood from the confines of fabric. She grabbed it with both hands and started stroking roughly. He threw his head back and groaned. He was so hard, and she was already wet; she released him, and climbed onto the couch facing the cushions. She bent down and offered him her pussy. He probed her with a finger. You really weren't kidding, love, he said as he found her dripping with want. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her. She shouted in a combination of pleasure and frustration. It was good to have him inside her again, but she wanted it hard and fast. Fuck me, she growled over her shoulder, woging angrily, fuck me harder than you've fucked any bitch before me. Wreak me, she demanded. The demands and dirty talk were a different side of her he hadn't seen the night before. He liked it. Monroe seemed to snap, and briefly woged himself. He let his inhibition fly out the window, and he pounded into her with abandon. She wanted this. She wanted this so much. She needed him to fill her. She reached down between her legs and stroked herself. She rubbed her breasts against the fabric of the couch. He leaned forward and bit her neck. Hard. She groaned and slammed herself backward against him as she shouted obscenities. She felt him shudder and he came inside her; a few more deep thrusts and she followed. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, apologizing for the bite mark. In that moment, Rosalee swore she'd never use a dildo again.

In the present, Rosalee was sucking Monroe off slowly. This was probably going to be the last time they had sex in her old apartment, so she wanted to make it worth remembering. Monroe was now naked and was tugging at her pants. She let him slip from her mouth and pulled the offending items off so they were both naked. He pushed her onto her back. He had a smile that could only be described as evil. Pure, sexy evil.

"I need to conduct an experiment, if you don't mind." He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, while the other brought the sky blue dildo between her legs.

"Don't you dare!" She struggled against him. "I don't want that, I want you!"

"But I want proof! I need a set of control data!" He started sucking on her neck in just the right place that made her stop struggling as the floodgates opened between her legs. He wanted to fuck her with her own dildo.

"You are so mean!" she whimpered, frustrated but admittedly turned on.

"I know. Now are you going to cooperate?" She nodded, and he released his grip on her arms. "Now we are going to see how long it takes you to come with… does he have a name, by any chance?"

"Mr. Right." she mumbled miserably. He smiled, but again contained his laughter; such a gentleman.

"So we're going to see how long it takes you to come with Mr. Right, and then we'll see how long it takes you to come with me. Sound good?" She nodded. When she first met him, she thought he was just an awkward, sweet guy; once she bedded him, she found a sexual dynamo willing to try anything and everything. She loved it, but damn, some of his games could be downright mean. Satisfying, but mean.

"I'll help him, though, if he gets in trouble…" He rubbed Mr. Right along the outside of her slit. "You're gorgeous, you know that, right?" he asked absently, watching her shudder as he found the little pearl and started rubbing the phallus against it. He climbed off the bed and kneeled on the floor between her legs. He breathed in her scent and exhaled, blowing cool air onto her dripping folds. He rubbed Mr. Right through the soft hair between her legs, and, deciding she was wet enough, penetrated her. She keened softly, grabbing the blankets above her head as he watched the muscles of her pussy swallow the bright blue cock. He pushed it all the way in, and then started rotating it. Rosalee arched her back and moaned louder. He pulled the dildo most of the way out, turning it as he went, and continued to fuck her while twisting right and left. Her face was getting red, and she was panting.

"What's the matter, love? Never tried it like this?" She shook her head, seemingly unable to speak. He started licking her clit as he continued to slowly twist it in and out of her; and she moaned even louder, thrusting herself against it, desperately grabbing her breasts. He continued lapping up her sweet juices, licking her lower lips on either side of the bright blue that kept disappearing and reappearing. He was never really a fan of pornography, but suddenly it made sense to him; this was very sexy, watching but not participating, so to speak. He held the dildo in one hand and continued to pull it in and out of her and with the other hand he started stroking himself. Rosalee sat up a little, curious as to why he stopped licking her, and apparently the sight of him touching himself was too much to handle. She threw herself back onto the bed, shuddered, and came around the little blue cock. Monroe pulled it out of her and inspected it.

"Hmmm… On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate that orgasm?" She tried to glare at him, but her face was still red and glistening with a light layer of sweat.

"Umm… I don't know, a six? The twisting thing was really different, but it was still too small…" She watched him continue to manhandle himself. "Now that you have your data, can I have you? Please?" she whined. She knew he had a hard time resisting her when she begged for it. He pulled himself up onto the bed next to her, still stroking himself.

"In order to control the variables, we're going to have to do something unique… if you're up to it…" Her desire to just jump on him was momentarily overpowered by her confusion.

"What?"

"Well, in order to duplicate the twisting, you're going to have to get on top of me and every few thrusts, you're going to have to turn around on my cock… does that make sense?" Rosalee felt like all her blood was rushing to her clit and pussy lips. She loved riding him, but this new idea excited her… she couldn't believe how nice it felt when he twisted Mr. Right inside her, now to feel the same thing with him inside her… she just about threw him back onto the bed and straddled him. He was so hard, and she wanted to be filled. Instead of putting her weight on her knees and kneeling as she usually did, she would need to squat, putting the weight on her feet. She positioned herself and he reached up to help her balance. She wouldn't be able to take him fully in this position, but it was still deep enough to feel filled in comparison to Mr. Right. She bounced on his dick a few times, then slowly turned herself on him. He groaned as her inner muscles grasped him tightly. She, on the other hand, was intensely aware of every vein, every ridge of his cock within her. She held his hand as she bounced a few more times. She made another quarter turn, and he lifted his knees to give her leverage. She looked over her shoulder, and saw he was watching her intently.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? Like, even remotely?" His question seemed caught in his throat, as if he was forcing it out. "God, you're like… fuckin'... Aphrodite or something…" she spun herself again and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. Now it was Rosalee's turn to smirk evilly. She stopped bouncing and squeezed her inner muscles around him. She spun again, facing him once more, and again only squeezed him, no bouncing.

"Oh, now who's being mean?" he asked in a strangled voice. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up," she intoned darkly, "You know you like it." Squeeze. Squeeze. His eyes rolled back and he nodded. She had turned his own game around on him, and now he would pay the consequences. And he didn't mind one bit. She continued to spin, switching between bouncing on top of him and squeezing him inside her. She was enjoying this, and she was close, but she wanted more stimulation on her clit… she felt him tensing, and when she reached the point where she was facing him again, she kneeled down and took him fully into her, rocking back and forth and grinding herself into him. She leaned forward and kissed him as she squeezed him internally, and he couldn't take it anymore. He thrust up into her twice and released, coming inside her. She felt the heat spread within her, and she ground against him again. She released as well, and fell forward onto his chest. He tried to talk, but nothing was coming out. She sat up and let him slip out of her, but stayed seated on his groin.

"How was that set of data?" she asked him, panting, leaning forward so their chests met.

"I'll let you know when I pick my brain up off the floor. You're so hot, I think it melted out of my head… but how about you? One to ten?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Eleven point five," she whispered against his lips.

"That's oddly specific. What do I have to do to hit twelve?"

"Not sure, but I think we can figure something out."


	4. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee wants to pass her German class... can she persuade her teacher to give her an A?

Monroe sat at his desk fiddling with his tie. It was Rosalee's turn to come up with their latest sexploit. All she had told him was to dress with a long tie and collared shirt and wear his glasses. She seemed to have a thing for his glasses. They were currently very heavy into role-playing, with the understanding that whatever scenario the choosing partner presented, the other would go along with it. They did have a safe-word (quinoa) for when it was just too uncomfortable to continue, but they haven't had to use it yet; still, it was nice to know it was there.

He heard the stairs creak behind him, and he looked over his shoulder. Rosalee stepped around the corner, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Rosalee was standing in a white button-down shirt (with a red bra underneath), one of his red ties, white knee socks, chunky black heels, and a little red plaid skirt he was pretty sure he could see her underwear in… if she was wearing underwear at all, he currently couldn't tell. Her hair was in pigtails, she carried a book and was sucking on a red lollipop. She liked to wear red just to get him hot and bothered.

"Guten tag, Herr Monroe." She began brightly, in purposely awful German. "Do you have time to tutor me for the final?"

"Well, let me see, Frau Calvert…" He grabbed his planner from the desk and started randomly flipping through as she stepped closer.

"Herr Monroe, they won't let me graduate if I don't pass my German final," she purred in his ear. He felt his blood boiling within him… however, one aspect of this was making him a little uncomfortable… instead of dispensing completely with the game, he asked a question and hoped she would pick up the hint.

"Then could you please explain to me why you chose German as one of your majors? Was it to get your parents to send you to Germany so you could visit Amsterdam whenever you wished?"

It took Rosalee a minute to register what he said, but she understood; the idea of having sex with a high school student made him uncomfortable, so he was asking to make her a college student. Fine, that wouldn't really change the scenario, and they wouldn't get very far if he was uncomfortable…

"Well, Doctor Brahms said if I majored in International Studies, I should also major in a language… going to Amsterdam was just… an added perk."

"I see. And you have had almost all of your German coursework with me, have you not?" She nodded, and started rubbing his shoulders. "And what do your grades usually look like?" He started loosening his tie. Damn, she was sexy. She pulled a chair up to the desk, and he got a quick flash as to what was under the skirt: a teeny-tiny red thong. She sat and twirled a pigtail around her finger.

"Umm… I think I usually get C minuses…"

"And I take it you perform about the same in your other courses?"

"Well, yeah. I'm very busy, you know. As president of Alpha Psi Omega, I have a lot of important things to worry about…" Monroe held in a laugh, but he couldn't help smiling. "Look, Herr Monroe, I just need to ace this final and then I'll be out of your hair." She scooted closer to him, and undid the top button of her shirt. "Unless there's something else I can do to get that A…"

"Frau Calvert, I find this very unangebracht…" She cut him off with a passionate kiss and climbed on his lap. She pulled away from him, panting.

"Unange…what?" She attacked him again with another kiss. He pushed her away, straightening his glasses.

"Inappropriate." She started undoing more buttons of her blouse. "You should have learned that word last… semester…" She opened her shirt to reveal the lacy red bra. Of all the pieces of lingerie she owned, this one probably turned him on the most. She took his hands and placed them on the fabric while grinding her pelvis into his erection. He was very obviously itching to be liberated from his khakis.

"But Herr Monroe," she whined softly, "haven't you noticed how much I've wanted you? Ever since my first class with you?" she put her hands on his hands, making him squeeze her breasts through the fabric. "Remember that assignment where we had to describe our ideal significant others? Didn't you realize I was writing about you? I thought I described you to a tee…" She grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her, still grinding her hips into his. "If you didn't feel the same, why does your cock want to come out and play with me?" she whispered before kissing him again.

"Fine, you want that A?" he asked when she released him from the kiss, but still kept a tight grip on his tie. She nodded. "Then you're going to have to work for it, my way, no complaints. The first thing you're going to do is get off me." She backed off him and sat back in her chair, looking dejected. "Now, Frau Calvert," he said, unzipping his pants, "I am going to test your Latin skills by asking you to perform fellatio on me. Do you know what fellatio is?" she shook her head, and he pulled out his cock. "It means you're going to put your pretty little lips around my cock and suck until I tell you to stop. Do you understand that?" She nodded, and got down on the floor. She took his sizable manhood into her hands and stroked him up and down before starting to lick. She loved when he gave her commands. When they weren't roleplaying, he was so sweet and gentle, but she loved the animal she could call out of him. Even if she would never admit it to anyone, she loved when he ordered her around like his own personal sex slave. Don't get her wrong, she's equal opportunity and she loved ordering him around, too, but when he ordered her to suck him off like this, it made her panties hit the floor at terminal velocity. She felt his hands in her hair. Another thing she would never admit to anybody except him was she loved when he pulled her hair; she purposely put her hair in pigtails to give him something to hold on to. He did exactly what she wanted, twisting the pigtails tightly in his hands while starting to thrust into her mouth. She hummed, and began stroking his balls. He tasted wonderful, as he always did, and she looked up to find him with his eyes scrunched closed and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. God, he was sexy…

Monroe slowed his pace, and then pulled Rosalee's lips off him.

"Not bad, Frau Calvert…"

"Is that all? Can I go now?" She asked knowing the answer. His cock was a diamond covered in velvet, he was not going to let her go without a little more exercise.

"How badly do you want that A? Here is your problem, my dear, you obviously were never taught that if you're going to start something, you need to follow through." Now he grabbed her tie, and pulled her onto his lap with his raging hard-on still sticking out of his fly. He spoke quietly and menacingly. "Surely you didn't get to be the president of Alpha Psi Omega," he couldn't help chuckling, "with your virginity intact. Otherwise why would you proposition a professor? Tell me, how many frat boys or football players would just let you go after a little blow job?" he pulled her closer, nearly ripping the shirt from her shoulders. "How many boy have you convinced they were your first, hmm? That they popped your sweet little cherry? Ten? Fifteen? Thirty?" Before she could answer, he deftly unhooked her bra with one hand, and her beautiful breasts were on full display.

"Well let me tell you something, young lady: You are not the first student I've had come to me begging for an A, and you won't be the last." He pulled her tie tighter. "I fucked all of them, I'm gonna fuck you, and I'll fuck anyone else who comes to me begging for an A they don't deserve." With that, he attacked her breasts, biting and licking the taut nipples while guiding her hands down to stroke him. He slipped his hand up her skirt, and probed her slit. She was incredibly wet. He slide a finger into her, and she responded by attempting to ride his finger. "See, I knew you were just another Alpha Psi Omega slut. Look how you want it so much you'll even fuck my finger for it." He pulled her off him, and in one swift movement had her facing his desk, her skirt up. "Now, we can't risk anyone knowing we're in here, so if you don't mind…" he loosened her tie and put it in her mouth, effectively making a gag. He placed one of her legs up on the desk, moved the ridiculous red thong to the side, probed her once more to make sure she was ready, and drove deep, burying himself in her. She cried out against the gag, and forced herself back onto him.

"Oh, you really do want it, huh?" he asked her darkly in her ear, leaning up against her and grabbing one of her pigtails and slowly pulling. She nodded, and he pulled the pigtail harder. "How many other professors are you going to screw to save your GPA?" He started slowly thrusting in and out, and used his free hand to slap her ass. "Or have you already? Have all of your professors gotten to bury their bones in you, you little bitch?" She shook her head and tried to talk, but the tie was still in her mouth. "Wouldn't Mommy and Daddy be proud, their daughter whoring herself out to graduate…" Rosalee couldn't help but moan; she loved when he talked dirty, especially when he was whispering right in her ear. She again slammed herself backward onto him. She wanted him to touch her. She needed stimulation… she grabbed the hand that wasn't entangled in her hair and guided it to her clit. "Oh really, Frau Calvert, is that what you want?" he asked before biting into her neck, but he did not pull his hand away, wiggling his fingers to stimulate her. His other hand left her hair and started squeezing her breast while he pounded her. "If we both come, I'll make sure you get an A." he whispered into her ear, causing her to buck harder against him. A few minutes later, she found herself releasing against his fingers… but he still hadn't come yet. He withdrew from her, spun her around, and grabbed her pigtails again. "Fellatio. Now." She took a minute to look at him while she went down. His glasses were askew, and he seemed to be sweating from all the clothing he was wearing… he panted as he fucked her mouth, and she tasted herself on him. After a few moments, he pulled himself from her, roughly stroked a few times, and exploded on her face. He stood there panting, stroking himself to make sure it was all out.

"So do I get an A?" She asked as he handed her a towel. He laughed, the charade over.

"Sure… but just so you know, Alpha Psi Omega is the National Theater Honor Society… just for future reference."

 


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe wants to give in to his baser Blutbaden instincts...

Monroe wasn't quite sure how to frame the request. Rosalee could tell that her husband's idea was making him nervous, but she just wished he'd spit it out already.

"Well, uh, the Full Red Moon is coming up…"

"Yes, it is August…"

"Well, uh…" he squeezed his eyes shut and forced the words out. The worst she could say was no, right?

"IwanttohuntyounakedthroughthewoodsandwhenIcatchyouIwanttohavemywaywithyou." He opened up one eye to gauge her reaction. She was wearing a look of contemplation on her face.

"Are you sure you'd be able to control yourself, insofar as you wouldn't, you know, kill me?" she asked quietly. He knew why she was scared: when his parents had first come to meet her, they thought that Rosalee, as a Fuchsbau, was the prey in a celebratory hunt instead of Monroe's bride-to-be. His Blutbad parents had become very angry, and attempted to attack her until Monroe stopped them. She hadn't entirely gotten over that experience yet. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"If you don't want to, I can come up with something else. And it doesn't have to be the full moon… but the idea of you running naked in the moonlight is pretty hot…" She snuggled closer to him.

"Let me think about it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. It's not like I don't have a hundred other ideas and things I want to try." She nodded, and he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead again. She put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and breathed his scent. She allowed her mind to picture it.

"Are you going to be naked too, or just me?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"In my mind, we'd both be naked. I can't promise that I won't go at least partly wolfy, but I can try…" She imagined his burning red eyes stalking her, following her pale body in the night. Him chasing her down, wrestling her to the ground, and taking her… yes, that could be wonderful… She opened her eyes.

"One condition." He waited a beat.

"Which is…?" he asked.

"Not during the full moon… just in case. We can do it a few nights before. When is the full moon?"

"Umm… Sunday?"

"How about tomorrow night?" She asked, stroking the back of his neck.

"Really? You mean it?" she nodded, and he kissed her full on the lips. She was still a little nervous, but glad he was excited. "This is gonna be great!"

The next night, around two in the morning, the little Beetle pulled into a clearing deep in the woods. Monroe and Rosalee got out and checked their location again. They were miles from anywhere, and they made sure to choose a place that wasn't patrolled. Rosalee walked around to Monroe's side of the car, and took his hand. She was clearly a little nervous. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asked quietly.

"How about you close your eyes, I'll take off my clothes and run, you count to a hundred, take off your clothes, and follow me?" He nodded.

"Sounds good, but there are a few rivers and waterfalls around here. Just be aware of that… And no wolfsbane!"

"Would I do that to you?" she asked, and her smile radiated in the dark. "Okay, close your eyes…"

Monroe dutifully closed his eyes. He heard her clothes hit the ground, and the door to the Bug open and close. He took a deep breath in. Her scent was a little different tonight, but he couldn't quite place it. He felt her grab his wrist and guide his hand up to her breast; her nipple was hardening against the night air and his slack touch. She leaned in and kissed him fiercely, and then she was gone. One. Two. Three. He was very cognizant of how hard he was getting already. He counted slowly, and when he reached one hundred, he slowly removed his own clothes, putting them in a neat pile next to hers. He left the back driver's side door unlocked because they agreed trying to bring a key would not end well. He inhaled deeply. Now to find his mate.

Rosalee ran through the woods, and heard his approach. He was much faster than she. She could smell his desire; he was quite riled up. She found a small waterfall and climbed up the rocks, squatting on her hands and feet, sticking her breasts out. She wanted to look like a prize.

Monroe found her overlooking the small waterfall. She turned to face him, sticking her breasts out to him. The moonlight shone against her creamy skin, reflecting against her hair. Her eyes glowed gold at him, as he was sure his eyes burned red. She was Queen of the Waterfall, and she wanted him to desire her. And desire her he did. He said nothing, only growling as he reached down and stroked his manhood. She turned toward him, sitting in a fairly canine manner, like a dog waiting for a treat. Her pussy was open to the air and to him. He could smell her want as well. But he didn't want to try to take her up there; it was too dangerous. He stepped into the clean, cold water and paced below her, whining, stroking himself. She seemed to understand, and came down into the water with him. She rubbed herself against him, licking his cheek. She walked under the waterfall, soaking herself, letting the cool water run all over her skin. He joined her, holding her close to him and kissing her deeply, reverently. He released her, and she wandered behind the curtain of water. In the little pool behind the waterfall, Rosalee found a large rock. She tested it, and the area around it; finding it satisfactory, she glanced over her shoulder, hair still dripping, and bent forward, presenting herself to him, brushing her breasts against the stone.

He did not need to be told twice. He closed the space between them, and ran his fingers up and down her legs. However, it is rude to keep a willing female waiting. He fingered her slit, and found it warm, wet, and inviting. She was ready to mate, and so was he. He claimed her, driving himself fully into her depths. She growled with pleasure as he pounded into her, splashing more cool water against her skin. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to scoop up a handful of water and pour it down her back; she shakes it off, but doesn't stop him when he does it again. She stops meeting his thrusts, and she turns to face him. She has an idea. He slowly withdraws from her and allows her to take charge. She gets up from the stone, and takes his hand, leading him back to the waterfall. When she is confident that he is on stable footing, she puts her hands around his neck and jumps up, wrapping her legs around him. He supports her thighs and guides her back down onto his erection. She begins to slowly bounce up and down on him as the water pours over their bodies. She kisses him, and he feels like he is going to explode from the stimulation. They had made love in the shower many, many times, but this was different. This was wild and open and fresh and clean, and a cool breeze played across their bare, wet bodies. He kisses her deeply, and feels her walls tighten around him. She's close, but he doesn't want to come while standing; he may drop her. He feels her stiffen and release, and supports her as she climbs off him. She leads him to the riverbank, and once again offers herself to him. He takes her once more from behind, and growls as he shoots his seed deep within her. They sit together in the water, exchanging kisses and touches, neither knowing that, deep inside Rosalee's body, they are about to create life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series as a whole is a companion to my "MonRosalee's Playlist" series, which I am still figuring out how to transfer over. In that series, I have created 3 children for Monroe and Rosalee. This is how their eldest, Sophia, comes about.


	6. Heat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee goes into heat again, but this time Monroe is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes reference to my fic "Heat".

This time, they were expecting it. Since Sophia was over two and a half years old now, it was logical that Entzünden would kick back in. Rosalee felt the stirring in her loins, and called her husband from the shop to let him know he should take Sophia to the Burkhardts'. She closed up the shop for the night and made her way home with the animalistic lust building. She needed her husband. Now.

Monroe returned from dropping Sophia off. The Burkhardts were on standby, and, after last time, Nick was given explicit instructions to not bother them until given the okay. Monroe felt badly about having to wake the little girl up from her nap, and then to not even properly pack her overnight bag… but the last Entzünden, when he refused to comply with Rosalee's desires, she drugged him and handcuffed him to their bed. While the handcuffs were interesting enough to revisit multiple times, the drugging was something the Blutbad wished to avoid. He even purposely kept the last week in January free just in case…

Monroe entered the house and breathed in deeply. She was home, and once more emitting gallons of pheromones. As he moved to take off his coat, he heard the door lock behind him. He turned, and found his wife, stark naked, standing as if to block the door. He drank in the sight of her, stretched across the doorway as if he would try to escape. After having Sophia, Rosalee was able to lose the baby weight very quickly, so she looked very much as she did when they married four years ago; the only differences were that she had gained a cup size and she now had a tiger striping of stretch marks. She found them frustrating, trying all sorts of Wesen and Kehrseite creams and butters and lotions to make them go away, or, failing that, make them less noticeable. Monroe secretly loved them; they were proof that he had marked her, making her the mother to his Pup. He thought the delicate lines suited her; she was a tiger in more ways than one, his sexy little striped Fox. Since she wouldn't listen to him when he told her he loved them, he made sure to show her instead, letting her know for certain he still found her desirable. Even now, his body stood in rapt attention for her as he removed his coat. He dropped it on the floor as she wordlessly slunk over to him; the sunset streamed through the stained glass above the door, throwing green, blue, and red light onto her body as she neared. She was radiant. She was horny. She was his.

"Hi," he said simply, opening his arms to her. She accepted his embrace, and kissed him deeply. She felt him straining for her through his pants. He was willing this time. She reached for his manhood, but he stopped her, breaking their kiss.

"Sorry. I know you need it, but we are not having sex in the doorway." Before she had time to respond, he swept her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He gently deposited her on the bed, then stepped back and opened his arms.

"Okay, have at it." Rosalee pounced on him with a force that caused him to stumble back a pace. She made quick work of unzipping his pants and pulling them and his boxers down in one quick motion. She then attacked his cock, licking and stroking it as he removed his shirt. He was then struck with some inspiration. He pulled himself from her mouth, and the Fuchsbau growled and bared her teeth at him.

"Sorry, but I have an idea. Remember last time, when we tried a sixty-nine for the first time?" She nodded warily. "I want to try it standing up." She cocked her head, considering.

"How?"

"I'm thinking I help you kind of do a headstand on the bed and we'll go from there?"

"You won't drop me?"

"Have I dropped you yet?" She shook her head. He had a point. She turned toward the bed and braced her arms on it. Monroe took a moment to observe her swollen pussy lips and clit. She needed a good fucking, but she would remain in this state until he came inside her, so he may as well take advantage of her lust overdrive by trying something new. He gently supported her, flipping her up into a headstand. He took her thighs onto his shoulders and gently lifted her off the bed. She latched onto his legs and, before he was sure he was situated, she once again attacked his cock with her lips. He adjusted his arms, and gently licked the beautiful slit before him. She moaned around him as he started to lick her out. She always tasted very good to him, sweet, but Entzünden hormones made her taste like he imagined the mythical ambrosia would, the nectar of the gods. How lucky was he, a mere mortal, to be permitted to drink such a thing from the most beautiful vessel, a goddess to rival Aphrodite herself.

Rosalee was surprised to find herself enjoying the experience, as the rush of blood to the head was intensifying everything. She never liked cunnilingus until Monroe. The first time they slept together, he ate her pussy until she came, and that dramatically changed her view of it. He was a great kisser, but he was even better when he kissed her lower lips. Pleasure ran up and down her body, and her nerves tingled; she was going to orgasm, soon. She moaned again around his cock, and he dipped his tongue into her as she shuddered and slumped against him. He gently disengaged, gently laying her out on the bed as she panted. He looked at her lying across their bed, and reached down and started stroking himself as he towered over her prone figure.

"What is your pleasure now, my love?" he asked. She watched his hand moving up and down his shaft, twisting around the head and the tip. She wanted it inside her, but she was feeling cold now…

"Shower." She said simply, and she got up and bounded toward their bathroom. Making love in the shower was a summer thing for them, letting the cool water run over their warm bodies; they had never tried it in the winter. She turned on the water and let it run over her hand. She heard him approach behind her, and she bent forward, actively tempting him.

"It's not hot enough yet," she said. She felt his hands on her waist, and then felt his cock between her legs.

"No, it isn't," he agreed before driving himself into her from behind. Rosalee smiled as he pounded her, her knees braced against the porcelain, cool water running over her hand. Her pussy welcomed the onslaught, wrapping tightly around his manhood as he thrust into her, and she met his thrusts with purpose. He ran his hands over the skin of her back and sides, grazing her breasts. The cool water turned warmer, and she stopped meeting his thrusts. He slid out of her, and her body screamed at her for letting him go. Didn't she realize he had to fuck her? She turned the shower head on and stepped inside. He followed.

Once they were in the shower, Monroe closed the curtain and looked up at his beautiful wife. She was standing in the stream of water, running her hands through her hair. She looked even more otherworldly as the mist rose around her. She reached for his hands, and placed them on her breasts as the water ran over her shoulders. He stepped closer, and pulled her into a kiss, gently massaging her breasts with his hands. She kissed him before turning around and once more presenting her pussy to him, bending forward with her hands on the shower floor. She braced herself, and felt him once more at her entrance. Hot water ran down her back and his chest as the steam rose around them, and he entered her once more, her position allowing him to penetrate deeply and hit the proper spot. Monroe reached around and rubbed her clit as he pounded into her. He was very close; there was so much stimulation, between the hot water and steam, the beautiful view, and feeling Rosalee around him. But he wanted her to come for him one more time; she was also very close. She shifted her position ever so slightly, and he pinched the delicate little nub. She screamed in release, and he couldn't take it anymore. He released as well, thrusting deeply into her once more.

He slid out of her, and gave her ass a little slap. They both then sat down in the streaming, steaming water, and Rosalee leaned her back into his chest. His hands found her breasts and teased the nipples as he nuzzled her neck.

"How was it?" he asked her quietly as she panted against him.

"I'm torn. I want more shower sex with hot water but I know it's going to be very cold when we turn the water off…" He looked mockingly insulted.

"What, you don't think I can keep my wife warm?" She smiled and reached up to run her hand through his wet hair.

"I don't know about warm, but you definitely know how to keep a woman hot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series as a whole is a companion to my "MonRosalee's Playlist" series, which I am still figuring out how to transfer over. In that series, I have created 3 children for Monroe and Rosalee. This is how their younger two, twins Keith and Kelly, come about.


	7. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe wins a game of chess and collects his prize.

Monroe wasn't quite sure what caused him to snap. Maybe it was the way her hair kept falling into her eyes as she concentrated on the chessboard in front of her. Maybe it was her biting her bottom lip as she attempted to weasel her way out of a check. Maybe it was her fingers stroking the smooth onyx pieces in the flickering candlelight. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing he had won the game: he had played chess long enough to know the game was his about seven moves ago. Whatever it was, when Rosalee sighed and laid down her king, he let his animal impulses take over.  
He stood, dramatically swept the chess pieces off the table onto the rug, and took a step toward her. She had a defiant glint in her eye, silently daring him to do his worst. He pulled her from her chair and into a rough kiss, pressing his body against hers. She did not reciprocate. His hands found her lapels and he pulled as hard as he could; the buttons popped and scattered, leaving her standing in a skirt and a ripped shirt with her sexy red lace bra exposed. His favorite. He picked her up and gently placed her on the table. He could smell her desire rising. He had never gone so far as to rip one of her shirts before. She started to breathe heavily as he removed his shirt. He then leaned forward and gently bit her neck while his hands roamed up her skirt. He found her underwear and roughly pulled them off. The smell of her was so delicious, he had to have her right then. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. It was stiff and throbbing for this beautiful woman before him. Without a word, he held her legs open and probed her with the tip of his manhood. She sat up more fully, braced herself with her arms behind her, and nodded; he buried himself within her, feeling her slick muscles welcome him home once more.  
Rosalee wrapped her bare legs around his khakis, pulling him closer as he pumped hard. He kept one hand on her thigh and the other grasped at her red lacy bra. He ran his fingers over the fabric before sliding his hand under it and taking her breast into his hand. He rubbed the nipple with his thumb before biting her neck once more while continuing to drive into her. Rosalee reached up and unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce freely in response to his thrusts. His hands left her breast and went back to her thighs, pounding harder into her willing pussy. Rosalee began rubbing her feet along his ass, enjoying the sensation of the khaki beneath her bare toes; it made her simultaneously feel powerful and vulnerable. Her lips met Monroe's, and this time she reciprocated the kiss as one of his large hands found her clit and started applying pressure. She pulled him closer as she careened over the edge, moaning loudly. She grasped his neck, panting, as he continued to move within her. She nibbled at his earlobes, which seemed to spur him on. A few minutes later, he came as well, leaning on the table and whispering her name into her hair. They stayed in that position for a few moments as Monroe continued to kiss her neck. After he withdrew from her, she smiled and asked:  
"If that's what happens when I lose at chess, what happens when I win?" He smiled back lovingly but shook his head.  
"I don't know if we'll ever find out, but you're welcome to try." He laughed as she put on a ridiculous fake pout, and helped her off the table. "Best two out of three?"


	8. Face-to-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monroe and Rosalee's anniversary, but Rosalee's been very self-conscious since the birth of their daughter... Monroe wants to show her he still finds her desirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of the effects of pregnancy on the body and self/body image is discussed and it may be triggering to some readers. Please be advised.

"I know this is kind of a weird observation, but we haven't had much variety in our positions lately... At least insofar as we haven't spent much time facing each other... I don't know." Monroe runs his fingers gently through his wife's hair. Their second wedding anniversary is coming up, and Rosalee just asked him what sort of "favors" he would like to celebrate.

"So what you want is... What? I'm not sure I follow." Rosalee questions. Monroe sighs.

"I want a night of making love to you and being able to look you in the eye and kiss you. Since Sophia was born, you're constantly begging me to take you from behind; don't get me wrong, I love that, but I'd like to see my wife every now and then." Rosalee pauses, mulling the idea over.

"That's all you want? I mean, I'm offering you anything you want..." He nods.

"What I desperately want is you. You're everything I want, the rest is just gravy." She smiles and gently kisses him on the lips, but he sees the worry in her eyes.

The day arrives, and Rosalee feels trepidation about the night to come. Monroe wants to see her. She's lost most of the baby weight, and he's a breast man, so he'll be happy she's apparently gained a cup size... But she's been careful about him not seeing the stretch marks. They're everywhere, a spider-webbing on her breasts and stomach. And she can't make them go away. Before Sophia, he would compliment her beautiful skin. What will he say now?

Monroe gets their room ready, wondering what Rosalee is worried about. As he arranges the large candles, he realizes he hasn't seen her naked from the front since before the birth. He also remembers the sudden appearance of a small army of jars in their medicine cabinet. He quickly pops into the bathroom and takes a look. Cocoa butter. Shea butter. Various skin creams that promise to make stretch marks go away. He shakes his head. That can't be right. His gorgeous wife, the mother of his beautiful daughter, is all shook up over some stretch marks? Surely they can't be that bad. He sighs. If that's what she's worried about, he'll just have to show her he still wants her. He goes downstairs to check on their dinner.

Their dinner, while delicious, is not particularly remarkable, and as Monroe watches Rosalee feed Sophia he feels the need to remark on how beautiful the scene is to him; Rosalee smiles shyly in response. Rosalee puts Sophia to bed, takes a deep breath, and goes to their bedroom.

Rosalee finds Monroe lighting the candles, and he waves out the match. He is shirtless, standing in red silk boxers. In the flickering candlelight, she almost forgets the way he carefully, shyly wooed her with words and quirks and humor and sweet gestures; she's pretty sure she remembers the way he won her was by pulling out his cock for her. She wants her mate, and her mate wants her. She can smell it, she can see it. But then she remembers what he wants, and even though she keeps a calm veneer, she begins to panic. He frowns. He can smell her fear. He closes the space between them and gently runs his hand through her hair, looking into her eyes. She sees herself reflected back in them, and that calms her. He only sees her. He brings her into a kiss, and she can feel him trying to channel his feelings into that kiss. He loves her. He wants her.

His hands move to remove her sweater, and she breaks the kiss. She takes a few deep breaths while he looks at her, questioning.

"Are you okay, love?" She can't bring herself to speak. Fortunately, as he often does, he apparently reads her mind.

"Does this have to do with all those butters and creams and junk in the bathroom?" She nods, averting her eyes. "So you think I won't love you because your body looks a little different?" She looks away. He reaches out and gently takes her hand. "Honey, I know why your body changed. It was because you saw fit to give me the greatest gift anybody's ever given me." He pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You saw a terrible, broken man and somehow decided he was worth taking a chance on. You decided he was worth the rest of your life, so you agreed to marry him. And then you saw fit to give him a family, a beautiful little girl. How could I not love the mother of my Pup? She's beautiful, and you're beautiful, and you're both mine." He gently kisses her lips, and Rosalee finds her courage. Of course Monroe would love her, she is his Alpha female, his mate. She shouldn't punish him for her own vanities...

When they part, Rosalee guides his hands as he removes her sweater. He leads her over to the bed, kissing down her neck as she removes her jeans. In the flickering candlelight, he sees the stripes.

"I always knew you were secretly a tiger." She smiles and unhooks her bra. He smiles back widely and reaches for them gently. She fed Sophia earlier, so it shouldn't be messy (they made that mistake once, and once was enough). He buries his face between her breasts, relishing the feel of her skin against his. The stretch marks had a different texture, which he finds fascinating. She giggles at the sensation of his facial hair against her skin. She did miss this.

After a few minutes, Rosalee is emboldened and removes her underwear. Monroe guides her hands to his boxers, but instead of taking them off, Rosalee rubs his stiff cock with the silky material, causing him to groan. She removes his boxers and takes in the sight if him. He actually seems harder for her allowing him to see her. She strokes him before starting to lick and kiss it. As always, it tastes wonderful. She sucks him a while as he watches her intently. She is aware of his eyes on her, but she isn't worried anymore. She looks up at him, mouth tight around the tip, and can't help the rush of warmth between her legs as she looks into his eyes in the candlelight and he stares intently back at her. She releases him, and he sits up against the headboard of the bed. She climbs over him, and gently settles herself down on his cock. He buries his face in her neck as her warmth wraps around him. He kisses her shoulder, and she slowly begins to move up and down on him as he sits, gently running his fingers along her skin. He looks into her eyes, and she again realizes how intense his gaze is, and she holds it as she leans forward, their noses ever-so-slightly touching.

"I love you." He whispers as if in a daze. "I love your pretty brown eyes and your tight pussy and your stripes and your smile and your hands and your mind and I love that you're mine and we're a family... I love everything about you..."

She continues to move on top of him, but feels compelled to repay him in kind for his words.

"I love you too. I love your laugh and your dumb jokes and how safe I feel with you and your huge cock and your kisses and how you fuck me like I'm the only woman in the world worth having..."

"You are..." Their lips meet hungrily as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Their closeness limits her range of motion, so Rosalee dispenses with the riding and squeezes her inner muscles around him instead. She leans forward, pinning him against the headboard, and his hands move in slow, lazy patterns down her back and through her hair.

They break the kiss, but remain nose-to-nose.

"Are you up for a change?" Monroe asks quietly. Rosalee nods her assent and disengages from him. He gently lays her out on the bed, her back against his chest, lifting her leg to open her pussy up. She hooks her leg over his waist as he penetrates her, and they are once more nose to nose as he thrusts into her. Rosalee's hand finds its way to her clit. He isn't thrusting as deeply as he usually does, so she doesn't feel as full, but she starts to feel her muscles tighten as she touches herself. Monroe begins to lick the sensitive spots on her neck under her ear and across her throat. He seems to sense she is close as he pumpsa little harder into her. She kisses him once more as she comes, grabbing desperately at his hair as he pinches her nipple. A few more thrusts and Monroe comes as well. They lie together, a tangle of limbs, as the warmth spreads in their bodies. They kiss a few more times, pull apart, and Rosalee's head finds her husband's chest. She runs her fingers along his chest as her hair falls over his shoulder. He kisses her forehead.

"That was definitely a great anniversary present, don't you agree, little tiger?"

"Rawr." They smile at each other as Monroe pulls a blanket over them.

"I thought Rawr means 'I love you' in Dinosaur? Or does it translate across to Tiger?" She giggles as she kisses him once more.


	9. The Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee are cast as extras in a film, and Monroe takes his stage directions a little too far.

Monroe found the listing in the paper. A movie was being shot in Portland and they needed extras and some unknowns to fill smaller roles. Monroe and Rosalee decided it could be fun, so they went to the open call.

They met with the casting director and producers, who decide they like Monroe and Rosalee's "look" as a couple, so they ask them to be extras in the background in a bar scene that ends in a big bar fight. It will likely only be a few hours, but lunch will be provided if needed. They want to see their other options, but they may want Monroe involved in the fight as well.

The day of shooting, their costuming instructions are to dress for a Friday night at a honky-tonk biker bar; one of the costuming people will be on hand with accessories should they be needed. Monroe and Rosalee both wear their leather jackets, jeans, and boots. The costumer gives Monroe a bandana and Rosalee a tube of dark red lipstick. She also unzips Rosalee's jacket so more cleavage is showing before waving them on.

Inside the bar, they are stationed at the bar together with the instructions that Monroe is to whisper things in Rosalee's ear that cause her to smile: jokes, sweet nothings, as long as he whispers something and she smiles while taking small sips of her drink. They are not to react to anything before the big fight, as they are in their own little world.

The first few takes, Monroe sticks to his instructions, cracking stupid jokes quietly in her ear. But between the second and third take, Rosalee is reminded to put on her lipstick. Monroe watches her lips turn a deep, sexy red, and he takes a moment to look her over. She is stunning in this outfit, sexy and badass. When the cameras roll once more, he decides to let her know.

"You are so hot, you know that? Your tight little ass in those tight little jeans..."

"Cut." A few minutes passed as everything got set back up and the actors had to recover from a fit of giggles. Neither Monroe nor Rosalee saw what had happened that was so funny.

"Action!"

"So, where was I? Oh, right, your tight little ass. Next to your tight little pussy. I keep fucking you, and it never gets any looser. And I know it's not because my dick's too small..."

"Cut." Rosalee looked at him, trying to steady her breathing. This was very hot, him whispering dirty things in her ear; however, if he kept it up, they might turn this into a porn set. The "extra wrangler" tells them they're doing great, just keep it up, and Rosalee should refresh her lipstick a little.

"Action!"

"I like that lipstick on you. However, I think I'd like it even better smeared all over my cock. If they let you keep the lipstick, we're going home and you're gonna paint my cock red. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rosalee nodded slightly and the scene was once again cut. He is so naughty...

"Action."

"And after you paint my dick red, you're going to take your clothes off for me. And if you don't, I'm gonna rip them off you." His hand traveled down between her legs; there was nobody positioned behind them, and they had a solid, wooden bar in front of them. She opened her legs slightly and felt him apply slight pressure to her clit. She smiled.

"Cut." Rosalee turned and whispered into her lover's ear.

"You better stop that or you'll get a spanking when we get home."

"What if that's what I want?" Rosalee rolled her eyes as her cup was refilled.

"Action."

"Or maybe it's you who needs a spanking, after you leave your red streaks all over my cock. Defacing a work of art like that is vandalism, and vandals are dealt with most harshly. I think I'll have you drop your pants and bend over while I spank you. And then maybe I'll fuck you nice and hard so you won't forget the lesson." He was rubbing circles on the fabric of her jeans, and she desperately wanted to be alone with him.

"Cut."

"Stop torturing me," she mumbled. He smiled.

"You know you love it." At that moment, one of the directors interrupted them. She was a younger lady, probably late twenties.

"Hi! I just wanted to let you know we really like what you guys are doing. We were wondering if either of you have any stage combat training."

"You mean like throw a fake punch?" Rosalee asked.

"Exactly. We think it would be funny if during the bar fight, you two keep snuggling all cozy, someone tries to get up in your face, one of you punches them, and go back to snuggling in your own little world."

"I can do it," Rosalee volunteered. The woman smiled.

"Perfect! So we'll have him come from this side of the bar. He'll try to start something, you'll throw a punch, he'll go down, you guys go back to what you were doing. Maybe you can say something like 'that's my girl' and kiss her. Whatever comes naturally." The couple nod, and the director scurries away. Rosalee refreshes her lipstick.

"Action."

"You're such a brave little badass. If only they knew what you were like in the sack, huh? How hot and tight your pussy is... And how wet. And how I'm the only one who gets to tame that wild pussy. Isn't that right?" His hand was once more on the crotch of her jeans. "Maybe instead of spanking you, I should just tie you down and slowly eat you out. You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I slowly lick you up and down, maybe tongue-fuck you a bit, rub your clit with my fingers... I bet you'd love that." Suddenly, the world around them got a little louder, but Rosalee only heard his voice. "I'll make you scream my name as you come in my mouth, all your beautiful juices flowing just for me. You know I'm greedy, so I'll want to drink every last drop of it..." At that moment, a man popped up on the other side of the bar. Rosalee remembered where she was, and faked a punch to the man's jaw. They watched him fall, and Monroe kissed her temple. "That's my girl."

"Cut." The young female director reappeared in front of them.

"You guys were great, we liked what we saw. Just keep doing that. Hopefully we'll only need to do it a few more times through." Monroe nodded, and kissed Rosalee's cheek quickly.

"Action."

"Am I getting you all riled up, honey? And don't lie to me; I know you know I can smell it. You just want this to be over with so we can go home and you can jump me, right? We may not even make it back home; you might insist that I take you in the car. We should try that sometime, don't you think? It might require some maneuvering, but I think that would be fun... You bouncing up and down on my cock while I suck your neck and rub you all over. You like when I do that, don't you? Or maybe I'll bite you all over; you like that better, don't you? You like when I go animal all over you, when I bite that beautiful skin..." The noise level around them rose again. "You like when I mark you all over, don't you? Show the world you're mine." Again, a man popped up, and Rosalee punched. He went down, Monroe kissed her temple. "That's my girl."

"Cut! Okay, half an hour for lunch while we review the tapes." Rosalee grabbed Monroe's hand and led him outside. She's hot and bothered, but she knows a half hour isn't enough time. She needs something to tide her over. She leads him to the Bug and, in a fit of frustration, pins him against it, attacking his lips with frantic kisses.

"You... are a terrible person... taking advantage... of this situation... knowing... that we can't... do anything... about it." She is intensely agitated, kissing him violently between words. She feels him smile against her lips, and she presses against him. She can feel his excitement as well.

"So... your response... is to make out... like horny... teenagers... over the lunch break?" he asks in between kisses.

"Maybe it is." She attacks him once more, rubbing herself against him. He looks very sexy and badass in leather. They've been kicking around the idea of getting a motorcycle; maybe they should.

After what seems like a few minutes, they hear a voice behind them.

"Umm, excuse me..." They pull apart, startled. Rosalee tries not to look at Monroe, but out of the corner of her eye she sees his cheeks and lips are smeared with red. She probably doesn't look much better. It's the young female director, but she isn't alone. One of the other directors, a man about their age, is with her. He turns to his young associate and says:

"Well, I guess that answers that question..."

"Ummm, what?" Monroe asks. He still sounds a little punch-drunk.

"We reviewed the tapes, and the scene doesn't look the way we want it to. Too cluttered, you know? We like your look together, but not sitting at the bar. We were going to ask if you have any problems kissing in public, but I think we have that answer. Anyway, would you mind being put against the wall, making out, a man tries to break you up during the fight, Rosalee throws a punch, and you go back to making out?"

"I'm okay with that. Are you, honey?"

"Yeah." Monroe looked positively thrilled.

"Okay, you have about 10 more minutes. We need to talk to some other people who are getting new instructions... And you may want to eat something. There should be some stuff left." They nod, and the directors walk away. Rosalee looks at Monroe and starts giggling.

"What?" She smiles as she wipes the lipstick off his face.

The rest of the shoot is a blur as the two spend it kissing, not really caring who is watching, throwing fake punches whenever somebody tries to separate them. Finally someone gently taps Monroe on the shoulder. They part. It's the young female director again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Monroe stammers.

"That's a wrap. You can stop now. Thank you."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Rosalee hands him a napkin to wipe his face.

"You can keep the lipstick but we need the bandana back."

"Okay." They thank the directors and costumer and Rosalee steers him back to the car.

"Home?" He asks. She nods. Though she doesn't speak on the ride home, he sees her squirming, smells her desire. Today really did a number on her. He smiles in spite of himself. He loves seeing her all riled up. Just as they pull into the driveway, Rosalee puts on some of the red lipstick.

They barely get in the door before Rosalee pounces, attempting to wrestle him out of his jacket.

"Calm down, love." He says, knowing that in her current state she will do anything but. She doesn't disappoint.

"No." She growls. "I was calm all day. I was calm while you whispered sexy things in my ear. I was calm when you started touching me. I was... Sort of calm when I didn't force you to fuck me in the car over lunch. I was calm when I had to spend hours kissing you, fully clothed, knowing that I couldn't get any closer to you. I was calm when I didn't demand you fuck me in the car on the way home. I've been calm, but now I am going to fuck you until you feel it in your dreams." She finished, panting, her breasts heaving. He was smiling at her.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"I suggest you not test me. Pants. Off. Now."

"Don't you want to go upstairs?"

"NO!" With that, she unzips his jeans, pulls out his cock, and starts roughly stroking.

"Can I at least sit down?" He asks in a strangled voice. Rosalee rolls her eyes and leads him by his erection to the couch.

"If you are not completely naked in one minute, you will regret it." Monroe is stunned but at the same time immensely turned on. He removes his jacket and shirt, and goes for his pants when Rosalee grabs him once more by the manhood.

"So you want to see your cock painted red, huh?" She asks breathlessly. He nods, and without further prompting, Rosalee puts her lips around the tip and takes as much as she can. She sucks hard, stroking roughly. She let him slip from her mouth, and she smiles at the ring she's left about halfway down his manhood. She pulls the lipstick out, and puts more on her lips. She kisses his cock in a few places, leaving lip-prints before taking him into her mouth once more. Monroe runs his hands through her hair and watches the lip-prints smear. She again pulls back and pulls his pants the rest of the way off before frantically removing her clothes, letting them fall in a pile.

"Cock sufficiently painted?" She pants, giving him a dangerous look. Monroe doesn't even want to toy with her at this point, so he nods. She climbs into his lap. "Good." With that, she slides onto him, as he gasps. She is wetter than he thinks he's ever felt, and she begins riding him frantically. "Don't... you... ever... do... that... to me... again..." she growls through clenched teeth, slamming herself against him. Monroe's head is spinning from the events of the day, and he's at a loss for words. It feels so good, being dominated by her. She stops moving to kiss him. She is just radiating heat and desire... Monroe moves his hands to her waist and starts thrusting up into her. She moans into his mouth, and meets his thrusts. She stops kissing him and leans back a little, and he supports her so she doesn't fall backward. She scratches her nails down his chest, and Monroe isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to hold out. He reaches up and rubs her clit as she continues to ride him, tossing her hair, scratching his chest, moaning loudly. She's so close, and she leans forward to kiss him. He holds his thumb on her clit as he thrusts into her as hard as he can. They both come violently, together. She pants, running her hands through his hair, while he buries his face between her breasts, breathing heavily. She giggles and kisses the top of his head. She lets him slip out of her, but remains straddling him.

"Are you okay? Pussy got your tongue?" She asks with a smile. He nods, but doesn't say anything. She kisses him, and that seems to allow him to find his voice again.

"That was... intense. I... I think I really liked that..."

"Good. Sorry about the scratch marks."

"No, no. Actually, I think that needs to happen more often." He leaned his head back against the couch. "I want to go take a shower and go to bed, but I think you broke my pelvis." She dismounted and helped pull him to his feet. "Oh, yeah, I think I'm definitely going to be feeling that in my dreams." She giggles again as they climbed the stairs to the shower.


	10. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee get a little tipsy at the Burkhardt Christmas party, and shenanigans ensue.

Monroe adjusted his dark green bow tie in the mirror. Satisfied it was straight, he looked himself over. For the past two years he had unintentionally won the prize at the Burkhardt Christmas party for Ugliest Christmas Sweater. This year, he actually tried, scouring the thrift shops all year until he found the monstrosity he was currently wearing. His wife of two months, Rosalee, nearly died laughing when she saw it. This was a terrible that put her grandparents' weird chia rabbit thing to shame. What Monroe didn't tell her yet (to save it for the party) was it also lit up. He still didn't understand how he'd won the past two years, but Heaven help them for pushing him to try.

Monroe's thoughts were interrupted by Rosalee entering the room; well, more specifically, she stood in the doorway, posed seductively. Monroe felt the blood leave the head on his shoulders and flee south; his Rosalee was wearing a shiny red strapless minidress with a black shrug sweater. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing the diamond earrings Monroe gave her as a wedding present.

"Wow..." He exhaled as she walked closer.

"Indeed. It's even more terrible than I remember..." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He held her at arm's length and looked her over.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her arms. She smiled slyly.

"Whatever do you mean, sir? You mean do I intentionally buy sexy red clothes to torture you? If that's what you mean, then yeah, I guess I am." She smiled as he bent down to kiss her. When they parted, the look on his face changed from one of lust to one of decision.

"Your outfit isn't complete yet, wait here." He left the room and went downstairs. She heard him rummaging around the Christmas tree, and then he reappeared with a gift-wrapped box.

"I was going to wait until you found the pickle ornament tomorrow to give you this, but I think you should open it now."

"Wait, you were going to rig the pickle game?" Rosalee asked, slightly incredulous. When they decorated for their first Christmas together, she pulled out a blown glass pickle ornament, confused. He told her that it was a German tradition, a sort of game to be the one to find the pickle. He had Nick hide it so it would be fair, but Rosalee found it, and her prize was opening a present early. He shrugged.

"You were so excited when you won last year. It was cute, so yeah, I was going to let you win." He offered her the gift.

"I think we need to modify the rules... Make it so it's a competition... Maybe the first to find it gets a special sexual favor?" She looked up at him as she undid his careful gift-wrapping. He shrugged again, watching her intently.

Rosalee opened the box to find a small sapphire and diamond pendent on a white gold chain. Upon closer inspection, she found it matched her engagement ring almost perfectly. She stood in awe of it as it sparkled in the low light.

"Wow..." Was all she could say. She looked up at her husband and he smiled, pulling her into a hug. He took the box and delicately removed the necklace. He stood behind her and put the necklace on for her, gently adjusting her hair before kissing her cheek.

"There." He whispered in her ear.

"I love it." She whispered. She looked at the two of them standing together in the mirror, his hands on her shoulders... She once more had a real family, in this adorkable Blutbad in the disgusting sweater. She turned and caught him in a kiss. The kiss deepened, and his hands moved down her body until they reached the end of her dress. When the hands hit skin, they turned around and followed her legs up under the fabric. Rosalee pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly. She looked over his shoulder at one of the many clocks he kept. "Crap, we're going to be late... Later, I promise." She gave him one more kiss before she pulled away to get her coat.

The Christmas party started out pretty innocent, especially with some kids and the Burkhardts' own newborn, Neil, present. However, as the party wore on and the kids went home, the booze came out and people's inhibitions started crumbling. While mingling, Monroe and Rosalee's eyes kept meeting across the room. Rosalee had never really understood the term "eye-fucking" before, but that was definitely what he was doing. Across a crowded room, he was staring at her as if at any moment he would snap, tear her clothes off, and take her regardless of who was watching. His possessiveness turned her on, and she tried to return his glances with ones of her own.

Monroe's spectacularly awful light-up sweater stole the show, and after a while he removed it; the lights and the multiple cups of spiced rum were making it unbearably hot. Now standing in just a crisp white shirt and his green bow tie, he started to take it upstairs to where their coats were stored. On his way, his eyes found his wife in her sparkling red dress, standing precariously close to some mistletoe. Emboldened by the alcohol, he purposefully arrived at her side.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help notice you are standing under some mistletoe..." he whispered before lightly kissing the sensitive skin under her ear.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've been waiting for you?" She asked. She was slightly tipsy as well, and he kissed her lightly under the mistletoe before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked. That terrible sweater was off, and he looked so sexy...

"I need to put this with our coats," he said quietly, acknowledging the bundle in his hand, "However, we have some unfinished business to attend to." He led her up the stairs, away from the din below. They entered the Burkhardts' guest room and Monroe closed the door. He shoved the sweater with their coats, then turned and pinned Rosalee to the wall, kissing her neck. Rosalee loved feeling his body flush against hers, and she could feel his excitement building. The combination of the drink, the outfit, and his general insatiable lust for her was making him do something he wouldn't normally do, and Rosalee loved it. His hand snaked up under her dress and into her panties, his fingers rubbing her clit. She moaned quietly, and he stopped kissing her neck. He looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry..." he stammered, moving to withdraw his hand from her folds.

"No." she whispered, grabbing his cock through his pants and squeezing gently before attacking his lips with a kiss. His wonderful, skillful fingers continued to move between her pussy lips, stroking her wetness as she moved to undo his belt. He broke the kiss.

"I need you. Right now."

"Good," she panted, "because I need you, too. Bathroom." They quietly entered the attached bathroom; most of the guests had been directed to the first-floor bathroom, they should be able to do this without being caught. They locked the door, and attacked. They were both ready to go, so Monroe pulled down his pants, but left his boxers on. He sat on the toilet seat and Rosalee pulled his cock out while removing her own lacy black underwear.

"We have to be quiet." Monroe reminded her as she positioned herself over him. She nodded before impaling herself on his sword. Their lips met in frantic kisses; all of the build-up and the alcohol made this incredibly pleasurable for both of them. Rosalee was briefly reminded of the time they had sex in Nick's trailer; this was even more dangerous. God, she loved when he got dangerous like this. Monroe pulled her dress up and was rubbing the skin of her bottom as he pumped hard into her, his eyes closed. He was very proud of his stamina in bed, but they both knew this was not to be one of their multi-hour dalliances. The combination of factors that led him here made him want to explode, but not without first pleasing his woman. She began to move faster, losing the rhythm, becoming frantic. He felt her tighten around him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, the next moment biting his shoulder to stifle a cry. A few more well placed thrusts and Monroe came as well, kissing his wife deeply. They panted together for a moment and Rosalee smiled as she pulled herself off him. He sat up, wiping himself off with toilet paper while handing her some as well.

"I think it would be suspicious if we came back together, so I'm going to go back down. Wait a few minutes, then follow." He kissed her again. "And don't forget your panties. They're in the bathtub." She giggled, and squeezed his ass as he tucked his shirt back in. One more kiss, and he was gone. She cleaned herself up, retrieved her underwear, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little mussed, but that was totally worth it. Her eyes once more found her new necklace, which she fingered gently, smiling. She was certainly a lucky woman.


	11. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee finds Monroe owns a lab coat.

Rosalee sits on the edge of their bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She's wearing a paper gown she stole... well, borrowed without permission... with no intention of giving back... from her last doctor's appointment. She's very excited about seeing this fantasy play out; ever since she found out Monroe owned a lab coat (left over from his work at the jewelry store), she has desperately wanted to have him as a doctor. She hears his footsteps approaching. He gently knocks on the door and enters.

"Good morning, Miss Calvert." It takes all of Rosalee's self-control to stay on the bed. Her Monroe is standing before her in a lab coat and his glasses (God, those glasses!), with a stethoscope she found at the Spice Shop around his neck, holding a clipboard and pen.

"Hello," she says sweetly, perhaps smiling a bit too much. Good lord, he's hot. She is a lucky little Fox.

"So, we're here for our regular exam, yes?" She nods, hoping she isn't drooling. He takes her arm, making like he's taking her pulse, looking at his watch. He scribbles something on the clipboard. His hand move to her neck, checking her lymph nodes as he looks into her eyes. His eyes are so lovely and soft behind the lenses, and she can't help but smile. He goes back to his clipboard.

"Okay, I'm going to listen to you heart and lungs, if you'll sit up straight for me." She does so, and he puts the stethoscope on properly. He opens the back of her gown, and Rosalee gasps at the cold disk on her skin. "I'm sorry, Miss Calvert!" he apologizes, pulling it away to warm it up in his hands. He replaces it, now slightly warmer, and instructs her to breathe in and out. She isn't entirely sure, but she thinks he moved it in a heart-shaped pattern across her back.

"Now, Miss Calvert, I am going to perform a breast exam. I am going to put my hands in your gown from the back, just follow my directions."

"Yes, sir." His hands gently go in through the gap in the back, drifting over the skin around to her front. He fondles her gently for a moment before instructing her to lift her arms. He wears a look of intense concentration as her rubs her nipples and the skin of her breasts.

"Very good, everything feels normal. Now to have a look at the undercarriage, so to speak. Please lie on your back." Rosalee does as she is told, and he gently opens her legs. He stops to inhale her scent and take in the sight of her. She waxed again. His blood is boiling with the desire to just stop the game and take her, but that wouldn't be fair...

"Are you sexually active, Miss Calvert?" he asks as he gets down on the floor for a closer look.

"Not recently," came the reply. He pulls a latex glove from his pocket and puts it on.

"Miss Calvert, I'm going to do a vaginal exam." He begins rubbing her outer lips. "Please let me know if I'm causing you any pain. It may be slightly uncomfortable." With that, he penetrates her with a gloved finger. It feels strange, but in a good way. "How does that feel?" He asks, swirling his finger around inside her.

"Strange." She feels his hand move and a second finger joins the first. She moans a bit as he continues to circle his fingers.

"How about now?"

"Still strange... but I like it." He pulls his hand away and removes his glove, again writing on the clipboard.

"Everything looks great, Miss Calvert. Do you have any questions for me while I'm here?" He pulls her up into a sitting position, then sits on the bed next to her, still scribbling on his clipboard. Rosalee glances over at the clipboard and sees his "notes'.

_She is so hot._

_I love her._

_Pussy is so tight._

_Want to fuck her so bad_. She can't help but giggle.

"Actually, Doctor, I do have a question. I... I don't think I've ever had an orgasm. That's part of why I don't have sex very often. It seems like it should feel better than it does... what can I do about that?" He seems to consider the question for a moment.

"Well, that is going to require me asking what may be a lot of uncomfortable personal questions. Are you okay with that? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"No, Doctor, I do want to. I want to enjoy sex like everyone else!" She begged him, and he stood once more.

"Very well... Now, how big was your most well-endowed lover?" She uses her fingers to approximate about six inches.

"I've been told that's about average?"

"Hmm... yes, that does look about average. Did you ever experience foreplay with them? Did they ever try to stimulate you prior to penetration?"

"No... at least, I don't think so. Could you perhaps demonstrate?" He sat back on the bed with her.

"This is very inappropriate, you know..." he comments, glancing disapprovingly over the frames of his glasses.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality?" she asks, and he nods.

"Very well. It's almost time for my lunch break and I don't have any other patients until after lunch, so let's see what we can do. Do you mind taking off the gown?" Again, Rosalee masters her self-control by not ripping the thing to shreds. "Very nice. If you don't mind my saying so, you are quite a beautiful woman, Miss Calvert. Now, sometimes, foreplay can be as simple as a deep kiss; other times, it's kissing what are called the erogenous zones, such as the neck and the ear." He gently kisses her neck, running his moustache along the skin before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

"That feels nice, Doctor," she comments as his hands move down her arms toward her breasts.

"Now, we stimulate your breasts..." he whispers before trailing a line of kisses down her neck. He reaches the peak, and takes the nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. Rosalee purrs, running her hand through his hair as he offers attention to the other as well.

"I really like this," she says quietly, "but..." He lets her slip from his mouth.

"But what, Miss Calvert?" he asks quietly.

"What about stimulating... down there...?"

"Well, there are a couple things... see, I could stimulate your clitoris like this..." he demonstrates by rubbing his fingers over the sensitive bud. "Or, I could use my fingers like this... " he once more penetrates her with two fingers, keeping his thumb on her clit. She moans quietly. "But you know what my favorite way to stimulate a woman is?"

"What?"

"Well, this makes some people uncomfortable, but I am partial to cunnilingus. Have you ever experienced that?" Rosalee shakes her head.

"I guess there's a first time for everything... that is, if you would like me to..."

"No, I do. Please..." He breaks character to flash her a giddy smile. He loves licking her out, but even more so when she waxes; he likes the way her smooth skin feels against his tongue. He kneels between her legs, breathing in her scent. She smells like femininity and Fuchsbau and her vanilla soap and desire. He takes in the sight of her glistening bare folds. God, she's gorgeous.

"Alright, Miss Calvert, this may feel a little strange. Let me know if you want me to stop." He begins by licking her slit slowly up and down, taking care to gently circle the nub at the top. Rosalee leans back, opening her legs wider to him, moaning low in her throat. He takes advantage of her new positioning by dipping his tongue into her pussy. Slowly, gently. He knows it drives her crazy when he takes it this slow; he decides to bring his hands into the equation, dipping his fingers into her as he concentrates his mouth on her clit. She moans louder. He removes himself from her.

"Please, Miss Calvert, we have to do this quietly! We could get caught..."

"Sorry! I promise to be quiet if you keep doing that. Please?" she asks with pleading eyes. He responds by blowing cold air on her pussy and clit before going back to what he was doing. He starts flicking the nub with his tongue while twisting his fingers inside her; master clockmaker he is, he is winding his woman up. He hears her breathing change to pants; she must be close. He redoubles his efforts, allowing himself to lick her outer lips as he fucks her with his fingers. Her juices are intoxicating. As she crests, she grabs his hair and pulls his face closer to her pussy. He feels her release around his fingers as she sighs quietly.

"How did that feel, Miss Calvert?" He asks, pulling himself to her level.

"Amazing!" she pants. "So that's an orgasm?" He nods.

"Indeed. And it looks like it was a pretty strong one at that."

"Wow... how can I thank you? Maybe I could return the favor?"

"Now, Miss Calvert, we can't get carried away..." She gives him her saddest puppy-eyed pout, and he checks his watch again. "Well, I suppose if you're offering... I will warn you, I am a little larger than you're used to. It may be a bit intimidating..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. You said so yourself." He raised his eyebrows.

"Touché." He unbuttons his lab coat, and his erection is very obvious through his pants. Rosalee can't force herself to wait any longer, so she attacks his zipper. "Feisty... I like that," he comments with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm just so happy you could help me feel good that I want to help you feel good, too," she counters, rubbing him through his pants. He reaches down and pulls himself free. He is at full attention, and Rosalee gently strokes him. He closes his eyes, allowing her fingers to move up and down the shaft and around the head. She licks the tip as she continues to stroke him.

"How does that feel, Doctor?" she asks.

"Really nice..." he responds. She grabs his ass and pulls him closer. His workout routine has given him a really nice, tight ass; she really should give it more attention sometimes... but she's always so distracted by what's on the other side... She starts licking up and down his length before trying to take him into her mouth. He moans quietly as she moves her lips and her hand over him in unison; it feels so good, but it isn't his endgame and she knows it. He wants to fuck her... but will the Doctor propose it, or should she? She loves the taste of him, but she has to stop. She releases him from her mouth but continues to stroke him, stronger than before.

"Doctor..."

"Hmm?" he looks down at her in a way that makes her want to throw him on the bed. She needs him. Now.

"Is is possible that my other lovers have been too small? Maybe I need something bigger?"

"An interesting theory... I suppose you'd like to use me as a test subject?"

"If you wouldn't mind..." The Doctor apparently didn't mind, as the next thing Rosalee knew, she was on her back on the edge of the bed with her legs in the air as he stood between them.

"Now, I will attempt to do this slowly and gently, Miss Calvert, but it is likely going to hurt at least a little. You are very tight, and obviously not used to this. Again, let me know at any point if you wish to stop. Are you ready?" Rosalee nods excitedly as he slides into her. He is still fully clothed, glasses, lab coat, and all. She keens quietly as he buries himself to the hilt within her.

"Oh, wow," she moans as he begins to move within her, "I can feel everything... Oh... I guess everyone else was just too small..." He increases his pace. She loves telling him how he has the biggest cock she's ever seen, how he could be a porn star. He also makes it no secret she has the tightest pussy he's ever had, and no matter how many times they've done it, each time feels like the first time. He loves that feeling, feeling her yield her deepest self to him, being one with her in every way possible... And knowing she finds it pleasurable as well.

"Oh, Doctor... I want..." He reaches down and gently squeezes her breast.

"Yes?" he pants above her.

"I want it harder and faster and deeper... I want you to fuck me... Ohh..." He leans down over her, driving himself deeper. He wants to be fully on top of her, but it's a weird angle... He pulls out, pulling himself up. She looks upset by the sudden loss of his body and his manhood between her legs.

"Scoot back." he orders her, and she obeys. She moves to the center of their bed, and he crawls over her.

"You want me to fuck you, do you?" She nods frantically. "Well, I would hate to disappoint one of my favorite patients." He realigns himself with her and drives once more into her waiting depths. She moans, and he gently covers her mouth as he allows himself to lose control, thrusting manically while shushing her. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"Miss Calvert, please..."

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good..."

"Good..." She grabs his hair and kisses him forcefully. She feels her toes starting to curl as pleasure runs through her body, warming her blood. He always seems to instinctively know just where to shift to send her over the edge, and this is no exception. He hits the proper spot multiple times, and another orgasm washes over her. She moans into his kiss. He breaks the kiss and pulls out. He moves around to where her head is, stroking himself roughly.

"Miss Calvert, open your mouth," he orders. She does as she is told, and she is rewarded with a mouthful of cock. He fucks her mouth erratically, and throws back his head with a gutteral sigh as he explodes in her mouth. He pants as she licks him gently. He disengages from her, zips himself back up, and stands to retrieve his clipboard.

"Thank you, Miss Calvert. You may get dressed. Please check out with the receptionist before you leave. Have a nice day." With that, he turns and walks out of the room, leaving her sprawled naked on their bed as she smiles, satisfied.


	12. Walking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee wants to roleplay walking in on Monroe masturbating.

"So, this may be weird..."

"Rosalee, how many times do we have to tell each other that what we want isn't weird?" Monroe wraps his arms around his girlfriend and kisses her cheek. She sighs. He's right; both of them always start their requests with a disclaimer, as if the other is going to say no. They both need to break that habit.

"You're my best friend's older brother and I'm sleeping over. I walk in on you masturbating, saying my name. I'm the hot chick who can have anyone she wants, and you're the quiet, shy guy. You don't know I have the hots for you, too, and when I see your cock, I can't help myself."

"Wow, that's pretty hot... When would you like to do this?" Monroe asks, his lips hovering over hers.

"I'll see you in the bedroom in 10 minutes." She pulls away without a kiss. All the better to ignite his passion.

Monroe sits on the edge of her bed and tries to put himself in the mindset. His little sister's super-hot friend is spending the night under the same roof. He strips down to his boxers, and sits on top of the covers. After another thought, he takes his boxers off, too. He sits back against the pillows and takes his cock into his hands. It feels strange, masturbating again; he hasn't felt the need to do so since they started sleeping together. Soon, though, he is mentally back months ago, imaging but not knowing what it would feel like to have her touch him; not knowing what she looked like under her clothes; not knowing what it was like to have her take him into her beautiful mouth, or to taste her pussy as she moaned under him, or to feel her wrapped around him. His skin feels hot, and he verbalizes quietly.

"Oh, Rosalee..." He strokes his cock with one hand while the other pulls at the skin of his testicles. This feels nice, but what's to come will feel much better. "Oh, Rosalee, I love you..." He says absently. How long has it been? Where is she? He pictures her undressing; she has a gorgeous body. He hears her approach, so he closes his eyes.

"Oh, Rosalee... oh, baby... Rosalee... Yeah..." She's in the room now. He goes about another minute before he opens his eyes, and jumps as if startled. "Oh, God..." Rosalee is wearing a tee shirt and boy-short panties. He attempts to cover himself, but there's a little too much there. She smiles at him.  
"I'm sorry, I heard someone calling my name..."

"It's... it's not what it looks like..." She gave him a skeptical look as she crawls onto the bed with him.

"Really? Is there something else it could be when you're naked, touching yourself, and calling my name?"

"Umm... okay, then it's exactly what it looks like. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Please don't tell my parents..." She kisses him gently on the lips.

"Now why would I do that?" She asks after they part. "I'm actually quite flattered... may I see it?"

"Umm... what?" She points to his poor attempt to cover himself.

"May I see it? Please?" His hands drop to his sides. She reaches for it, running her fingers along the skin. "I always wondered what you looked like naked..." She looks into his eyes with a sly smile. "I'm not disappointed." She wraps her fingers around his cock and starts gently stroking.

"You... what? You could have any guy you want. You could have the entire football team drop their pants for you with a word." It's difficult to think or talk logically while she was touching him like this.

"Yes, but I'm not some idiot cheerleader. I'm on the path to being Valedictorian, do you think I want to give it up to a bunch of meatheads who can't hold a decent conversation? You, on the other hand..." With her free hand, she runs her fingers along his chest and pushes him back into the pillows. "Before you decided I was too pretty to talk to, you and I used to talk all the time. Remember? Remember when we would talk about how we could make the stuff in Star Wars a reality? Like lightsabers and sentient robots? Remember?" She releases his manhood and leans in close to him, gently cupping his cheeks. "I miss that. I miss having smart people to talk to. And we could do more than talk, now..." She kisses him again. When they part, she pulls off her shirt. She is not wearing a bra.

"Oh wow..." is all he could say before she kisses him, this time deeper, more desperate. She raises his hands to her breasts, which he gently squeezes as she climbs over him, straddling him. She sits on his erection, and he is aware of a wetness in the cotton fabric as she rubs herself along his length. He pulls his mouth away from hers.

"Rosalee... why are you doing this?" He whispers. She slides off him, and starts stroking him once more.

"Because I want you. And you obviously want me. Why deny what we feel?" With that sentiment, she puts her lips around the tip of his cock and starts sucking and stroking. He groans and closes his eyes. She is so good at this. She hums around him.

"You taste so good," she comments as she releases him from her mouth and inspects him. He has such a beautiful cock. He could probably be a porn star if he wanted. And he was all hers. She pulls herself once more to his level and gently strokes his cheek.

"I really am dreaming, aren't I?" he whispers. She smiles.

"No. And I want to give you something. But before I give it to you, I want you to promise you'll at least take me out on a date."

"Are you sure? You could be committing social suicide..." She put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care. I told you I want you. I... I love you. Okay? I've had a crush on you since we were kids."

"Okay."

"Do you love me, too?" He nods.

"Then take my panties off." He obliges, slowly peeling them away from her skin. He takes a good long look at her. "I will ask you one more time: do you love me?" He nods, and she climbs back over him, her breasts brushing his chest. "Good. Now if you don't mind..." She kisses him, settling on his cock. He groans as her warmth embraces him, pulling her closer to him.

"Wait, are you sure?" He asks again, but it is too late to turn back.

"You're so big." She says quietly, ignoring his protestations as she starts moving her hips. He runs his hands along the curve of her waist and thrusts into her. She moans, and he reaches up to cover her mouth.

"We'll get in trouble." He pants, and she nods in agreement.

"You're right. I promise I'll be quiet... But it feels so good! Do you feel good?"

"I think I'd feel better if you kissed me again." She obliges him, and he sits up, shifting within her. She moans again into his mouth as he continues to thrust into her, touching her wherever he can reach. She runs her fingers through his hair, and he feels electric. God, if he was fire, this woman was gasoline... And yet she could also be water, cool and healing, soothing. He could still not quite get over how she could touch both his yin and his yang, his dark and quiet, his light and energy, all at once. But why is he getting philosophical when she is naked on top of him, kissing him like it was going out of style? He stops kissing her for a moment and holds her close to his chest, stilling her movements. She looks at him questioning as she squeezes her inner muscles around him, and he runs his hands along her skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, not entirely sure if he's speaking as himself or as the character she's created, "you're just so beautiful." He buries his face between her breasts before he starts to move again, this time thrusting much harder. The bed squeaks under them, and he freezes, panting. Shit! They'll get caught!

"Floor." Rosalee whispers in his ear, pulling off of him. There is a moment of readjusting as they spread some blankets and pillows on the floor, and Rosalee lies down on her back, beckoning him to cover her. Seeing her laid out for him like that makes him just want to ram into her and finish the job, satisfying them both, but the scenario she created still stood. If he was making love to her for the first time, he would not have allowed that to happen; he was more of a gentleman than that.

"I'm sorry, Rosalee, but your enthusiasm interfered with my preferred method of showing a girl a good time. Allow me to demonstrate." With that, he places a light kiss on the top of her foot. He trails a series of feather-soft kisses up her leg until he reaches her apex. He nuzzles her thighs before blowing cool air onto her slit, causing her to shiver. He gently pulls open her folds and kisses the bud of her clit. He adjusts himself and begin to lick her, causing her to throw her head back. She grabs the first pillow in reach and stuffs it in her mouth to stifle a moan. He licks her in long, lazy strokes as she squirms under him, making noises into the pillow. She is so sweet, sometimes he feels he could eat her all day. He strokes her thighs with his fingers before swirling them around her lips and dipping them into her. Her hips lift off the floor, and when she settles back down, she sits up a little, removing the pillow from her mouth. She looks at him with pleading in her eyes and mouths 'Please?' He nods, and climbs over her, trying to cover as much of her body with his as possible before driving into her. Their lips crash together again, and Rosalee wraps her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss to suck her earlobe as his hand finds her breast. He pinches her nipple and she nips his neck to stop herself from crying out. He feels her arm between them, and her hand rubs furious circles on her clit. Her breathing is getting more rapid, and he feels her muscles tighten, causing a sensation like his cock was being strangled. She moans softly under him as her hands one more find his ass, guiding his movements as she comes hard beneath him. He slows his thrusts, contemplating what he should do: should he try to give her another orgasm? While he feels close, he could put it off. As if she read his mind, she whispers in his ear:

"I want you to come in my mouth." He pulls out and helps her up. Her soft lips once more find the head of his cock, and he watches her attempt to take it all in her mouth. Valiant attempt, as always, but there's too much as she strokes what she can't fit in her mouth with her hands. But she has wonderful hands as well, and he feels his hips bucking as pleasure tightens his muscles.

"Rosalee!" he pants quietly as she squeezes his testicles, and he comes for her as she continues to stroke. She swallows his entire load, licking her lips. He can't seem to remember ever being with a girl who swallows, but she swears she likes it, saying his seed is sweet to her, like candy.

They lie together on floor, and Monroe pulls Rosalee close to him; he pulls the blankets up around them, cuddling her in their little cocoon. After a few minutes, when the fuzzy world came back into focus, Monroe asks Rosalee a question he'd been holding in his mind.

"So what's your fascination with us being teenagers? It seems to come up quite a bit." Rosalee flips onto her stomach, arm draped over his chest, her breast barely brushing against his side. She looks sad.

"You know how when you meet the right person, and you wish you'd met them sooner? Or you fall for your best friend, and you kick yourself for wasting time? Time you could have spent together? Talking, kissing, fucking... I wish I had been your first. And only. And I know that's unreasonable, and I know that I appreciate you more for being disappointed and having my heart broken... But I like to imagine us young and innocent again... well, more innocent, at any rate..." She puts her head on his chest, and he fans her hair out, smoothing it against his skin.

"Okay. I was just curious." He says as he gently traces her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't you wish that sometimes too?" He thinks for a moment, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sometimes I do, but I know the me back then would have lost you; I'd rather have you now, now that I'm responsible enough to keep you..." The both smile at each other, and he gently kisses her temple.

"I don't think you could lose me now if you tried."


	13. Banana Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe surprises Rosalee with a Valentine's Day feast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food and sticky mess squick might be triggering to some. Please be advised.

Rosalee was fairly grumpy by the time she got home. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and she had an influx of people coming in this week; it should have been good; it should have meant more business. Unfortunately, most of the customers were either looking for illegal aphrodisiacs or love Zaubertranks that she wasn't comfortable making. But she has tomorrow off, and she'll be spending it with her fiancé, so there's that.

Rosalee opens the door, and is hit by the scent of warm chocolate. Monroe must be baking something. She smiles as she pulls off her coat and deposits her keys in the dish by the door.

"Honey?" she calls.

"Kitchen!" he calls back. He usually greets her at the door with a smile and a kiss; whatever he's making must be intense. She walks into the kitchen and finds a plastic sheet on the floor.

"Monroe, what..." Then she sees him, standing over the stove, mixing something that looks like chocolate, wearing nothing but an apron. His toned arms, broad back, tight ass, and long legs are before her, and she wants nothing more than to touch him all over... Suddenly the kitchen feels very, very warm.

"Hi, honey," he says nonchalantly, turning off the stove and wiping his hands on a towel. Rosalee sees a large bowl of fruit, whipped cream, some vanilla ice cream that looked like it was melting a bit, and an assortment of paint brushes on the counter. He walks over and gives her a hello kiss as if this is nothing out of the ordinary. Rosalee wraps her arms around his waist and grabs his ass.

"My, aren't we feisty today!" His poker face is slipping. "I thought you didn't really care about Valentine's Day..." Rosalee stops him with another kiss, deeper, pulling his hips flush with hers. It isn't visible through the thick fabric of the apron, but his excitement is very prominent, throbbing against her waist. He smiles when they part, and he kisses her lightly on the nose.

"So what's for dinner?" she asks, walking two fingers up his bicep.

"Well, I thought we could have dessert first tonight. Make your own banana split." Rosalee looks at the counter, confused; she hadn't seen any bananas... Her confusion must have been evident, because Monroe moves her hand over his erection with a slight chuckle. Realization washes over Rosalee, and she feels a rush of warmth to her core.

"Ohhhhh... Oh!" He nods, and starts tugging at her sweater. Rosalee felt like she couldn't shed her clothes fast enough. Monroe begins moving the food items from the counter to the floor, gingerly placing them on top of the plastic.

"I know it won't be the most comfortable, but I figured it would be the least messy." He hands her a pair of paintbrushes, stirs the pot from the stove, and kneels, careful to avoid spilling everything. He is still wearing the apron and an impish grin.

"And I have a surprise for you," he says in a quiet sing-song, reaching up to her. She kneels by his side and he takes her in another kiss. Her hands find the apron strings, and she unties them as her tongue probes deeper into his mouth. She is incredibly excited for this! He breaks the kiss to slide the apron's strap over his head, but lets her remove it the rest of the way. He holds her arms still as the apron falls away, revealing a smooth expanse of skin from his neck to the top of his legs. Not a single hair. Rosalee reaches out and runs her hands along his skin. He's never done this for her; she's never asked. He has likewise never asked her to shave or wax, unlike other boyfriends who would beg and prod; this made her more inclined to do it for him. The first time she shaved for him, he spent nearly an hour going down on her, licking, kissing, and stroking the smooth skin until she came twice, screaming and writhing, begging him to fuck her. She was currently bare in preparation for Valentine's Day. His voice brings her back into the moment

"Well, we couldn't have hair in your food, now could we?" The tips of his ears are red and his already sizable cock looks monstrous standing out against his abs. Rosalee says nothing, wraps her fingers around his length, and starts to stroke.

"Now, now, Rosalee," he says in a somewhat strangled voice, "let's not get so excited we forget to eat..." He sits and pulls her close to him. He takes a strawberry and dips it in the warm chocolate sauce. He offers it to her, and some chocolate drips onto her exposed breast. As she bites the strawberry, he licks the chocolate up. The sauce is divine, and Rosalee smiles. She takes a paintbrush, dips it in the vanilla ice cream, and smears a line on the sensitive skin of his neck under his ear, then licks it off in one long lazy stroke. They go back and forth, using their bodies as canvases for edible art.

After some time, Monroe lies back, putting his hands behind his head, offering himself to his lover. Rosalee sits for a moment, considering her options; then, she gets an idea. She paints his cock from root to tip in chocolate as he chuckles.

"Really? That's how we're doing this?" She shushes him, dripping some of the ice cream on top of the chocolate. A little whipped cream and a cherry, and she sits back to admire her handiwork. "Looks tasty," he comments. Rosalee smiles, then climbs over him facing her 'banana split' while offering her pussy to him. "This looks even better," he whispers as he starts to slowly lick her out while she concentrates on his cock. For all the sweet things he had prepared for her, they paled in comparison to the taste of her own natural juices. Monroe swirls his tongue around her slit, dipping in and out, causing her to moan as she licks off the delicious, sugary mess she created. She is thorough with him, making sure to clean off every last drop. and he hums in pleasure, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through her.

When she is satisfied that he is clean, she dismounts, and he whines a bit as her pussy is removed from the vicinity of his mouth.

"What?" she asks, "Don't you want the main course?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." He reaches up to help her climb back over him, this time facing him. She leans forward and rubs noses with him before she impales herself on his cock. He groans as her slick, wet heat engulfs him, and he moves to meet her as her breasts swing in his face.

"Oh, oh yeah... Mama likes the Jackhammer..." Rosalee moans, fighting her desire to move her hips while he thrusts into her as hard as he can. He smiles; he thinks her name for the move is ridiculous, but he can't think of anything better to call it. If makes her happy, he says, she can call it whatever she wants. He reaches up and pulls her hair, causing her head to fall back, giving him a little more leverage. She shrieks loudly, clawing at the plastic on either side of her lover's head. She is very close. He catches one of her nipples in his mouth and gently bites down on it, sending her over the edge as she screams loudly. He slows, and she begins to move her hips slowly on top of him as she comes down from her orgasm. She pants and brushes the hair out of her face. "Your turn..." He shakes his head, gritting his teeth.

"Not... until... you... come... again." He punctuates each word with another hard thrust.

"Fine... Have it your way..." she slides off him, accidentally kicking over the remaining chocolate sauce. He rolls away from it, but Rosalee sees an opportunity. She coats her hands in chocolate and rubs them on her breasts and legs. He is watching her intently, stroking himself. She smiles, and starts rolling in the chocolate puddle. There is certainly a lot more than there looked, and she feels her hair plastered to her back and cheeks. She is pretty sure she looks ridiculous, but she doesn't care as long as her man keeps staring at her like she's the sexiest thing on the planet. That's why he put the plastic down, right? She finally settles on her back and reaches for him. He doesn't need to be asked twice, and he rams into her, trying to find leverage in the sticky mess. She kisses him deeply, but suddenly he feels a liquid pouring down his back. She smiles against his lips as the rest of the ice cream spreads and drips all over.

"You little chocolate tart..." he mutters, bending forward so more of the ice cream drips on her.

"You know you love it," she whispers back with a smile. He smiles back.

"You're right, I do. And I love you. So much." They kiss again, and he shifts his position, driving deeper, causing her to moan. Monroe thrusts hard as Rosalee's sticky, sugary fingers run up and down his back. He imagines how they must look right now, and the thought makes him want to explode, fill her with his own special cream, maybe put a bun of his own in her sweet oven... But no, he promised to make her come again... Fortunately, the change in position seemed to do it, and he feels her tighten around him as she moans again, raking her fingers down his back. The mental imagery, tightening of her walls, and her nails down his back drives Monroe over the edge as well, and they come together in a sticky mess on a plastic sheet on the floor of the kitchen. They cling to each other, panting heavily.

"So, what  _are_  we having for dinner tonight?" Rosalee asks after a few minutes with a slight smile as she cuddles closer to her fiancé. His head falls back and he points up to the counter, where their crock pot is sitting.

"Veggie lasagna in the slow cooker. Still has about an hour or so, so we have time to get cleaned up... did you like that?"

"I did. That chocolate sauce was amazing!"

"I thought you'd enjoy that, I put some Kahlua in it... what do you say we get a nice, hot shower?"

"Sounds good... but now I feel bad because my Valentine's gift to you isn't nearly as great as that was..." Monroe reaches up and cups Rosalee's cheek.

"The best Valentine's gift ever is knowing you're mine..." he fidgets with her chocolate-covered engagement ring, "especially now, knowing you'll be mine forever. Everything else is just... chocolate sauce." Rosalee smiles and they kiss before sitting up.


	14. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee get trapped in an elevator. Rosalee is claustrophobic. Monroe does what he can to get her mind off the situation.

Monroe is giving his first lecture at a clockmaker symposium (Something about modernizing grasshopper escapements. Maybe. She kind of tuned out as he explained it, concentrating instead on how musical his voice gets when he's excited about something.), and Rosalee couldn't be more proud of him. The symposium is in Seattle, and he invites her to join him for the overnight in the hotel. She spends the day visiting old friends before meeting him for a nice dinner. They go back to the hotel for an evening, and are very handsy with each other; Rosalee comments that she feels like his mistress, and the couple find the conjured intrigue titillating. It's late and they are feeling frisky as they take the elevator to their room on the twelfth floor of the hotel. Monroe knows Rosalee is somewhat claustrophobic and hates elevators, so he distracts her with kisses and whispered promises of what he's going to do to her when they get to their room. The skirt she's wearing, he tells her, will look so nice in pile on the floor next to his bed. Around the seventh floor, the lights go out, plunging them into darkness as the elevator stops. Rosalee shrieks and clutches Monroe's hand, breathing heavily.

"No, no, no..." she whispers as he wraps his arm around her.

"It's okay, honey, I'm here. Breathe with me, we're okay..." He breathes in and out slowly, but she's still panicking, starting to give in to her burrowing impulse by attaching herself to his side. The deep inky blackness is like no darkness he's ever experienced, and he feels blind; however, his other senses are compensating. His sense of smell is overwhelmed by Rosalee's fear; this is only the second or third time he's seen her have a panic attack like this. He does the first thing he can think of, which is locate her lips and give her a gentle kiss to see if that helps. It appears to, and she melts into him, distracted. His sense of touch and taste are jolted by her warmth and flavor, and he pins her to the wall of the elevator. He has had an erection since the elevator doors closed, and she reaches down and gives it a gentle squeeze. She seems to be calming down; she usually did when presented with her willing mate.

"We should see if we can get anybody with the emergency call box," he whispers when they part.

"Aww, do we have to?" she asks quietly as she pulls his hips to hers before attacking his lips again. He growls softly as his hands slide up her skirt. They part, but she keeps him close, his presence calming her.

"This is oddly sexy, isn't it?" he asks quietly, and as soon as he does, he feels her tug at his fly. Her lips find his as she unzips him and pulls his cock free. He gasps slightly at her boldness. "Rosalee, we can't do that here!"

"Why not? We'll stop as soon as the power comes back on... Who knows, we could be trapped for hours... Please? Just a quickie? Tide me over until we get back to the room?" She's begging, but it sounds like it's mostly due to her fear. He leans in close, whispering into her hair.

"Okay, a quickie, but only because you need a distraction." His hands are back under her skirt, and he pulls her panties off in a not-so-gentle manner, again pinning her to the wall. He feels her smile against his lips as he lifts her leg slightly, opening her up to him. He smells how much she wants him, and his other hand fumbles under her skirt to find her pussy. He finds the wet heat, and he rubs her gently; she is ready. He positions himself, lifting her slightly while using the wall as leverage, and he enters her. She purrs as he fills her in the darkness; the only sounds are their mingled breathing and the rustle of fabric as he moves within her. The quiet is at once arousing and unnerving, Monroe can't decide which, but then it's hard to really make any decisions when he's buried to the hilt inside his wife.

"Mmmmh, harder. Fuck me like we'll get caught..." she breathes, shifting slightly.

"I thought I was already doing that," he whispers, and is rewarded with a bite to the neck.

"Less talk, more cock, if you don't mind." He can't help smiling as he thrusts harder into her. Her hand grasps the base of his penis, causing him to groan as he pumps into her in shallow bursts. She moans back, sucking his earlobe. He is starting to feel himself losing control when she moves her hand to her clit, rubbing furiously. He feels her tighten around him.

"Come for me, baby," he rasps. He crowds her closer to the wall, lifting her onto her toes. Her hand no longer needed on her clit with the shift in position, one hand claws at his shirt while the other slaps the wall behind her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna come for you... Oh, God, yes! Yes! Fuck me good! Ohhhhh!" Her musical cries couple with her clenching around him. Her impossible tightness is enough to drive him over the edge and he orgasms as well, panting heavily, leaning onto her and, by extension, the wall. He kisses her forehead as she nuzzles him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"See?" he whispers, "Elevators aren't so bad." She nods as he gently sets her down, and they stand for a long moment together, arms wrapped around each other, bodies tight together, lips hovering. He kisses her and, as if by magic, the lights flicker on and the elevator begins to move again. They smile at each other as Monroe zips himself. He whispers into Rosalee's ear:

"Leave the panties off."

 


	15. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee is a great artist, and Monroe wants her to draw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the OTP Prompts Tumblr  
> Imagine A is making art with B as their nude model. Bonus if all the long stares and bare skin leads things to get steamy.

Monroe found the old sketchbooks while helping Rosalee move in, but didn't really get to look at them until months later. Rosalee found him flipping through one, brow furrowed. Rosalee felt the blood drain from her face when she realized that was her notebook of nudes. Including a few of Ian. Some  _very_   _detailed_ ones of Ian. And those were the ones he was looking at with a barely concealed smirk.

"So, these are to scale, right?" he asked. Rosalee's cheeks were hot as she snatched the sketchbook away.

"Yes. Ian wasn't particularly..."

"Well-endowed?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Well, you know, Rosalee, it isn't the size of the ship..."

"He wasn't too great at the motion of the ocean, either." She took the sketchbook and flipped to a very detailed study of a phallus.

"Life-sized." Monroe snorted.

"These are really good, though," he commented.

"Thanks... I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice..."

"Well, we don't have anything to do today... Do you want to draw me?" Rosalee quirked an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to sit still completely naked for at least an hour. It isn't nearly as sexy as it sounds."

"I think I can handle it. Draw me like one of your French girls!" Rosalee rolled her eyes and giggled.

They decided that the best place would be their bed: there were comfortable chairs for Rosalee to sit in and plenty of sheets, blankets, and pillows to give the drawing texture. Now she needed to pose him. She climbed onto the bed with him, moving his arms and legs until she was satisfied. She attempted to cover his manhood tastefully with a sheet, but he refused. Rosalee settled in the chair and began to sketch.

It didn't take long for Monroe to realize she wasn't kidding about it being boring. Rosalee worked silently, ignoring his attempts at small talk. Her gaze was intense, trying to pick up every detail: the curl of his hair, the curve of his knee, the way the pillows supported the weight of his head. After a while, Monroe closed his eyes and started imagining being able to draw well and laying her on the bed like this as he stared at her. He thought of the sunlight dappling on her hips, the curve of her breasts, and her hair pooled messily under her head like it did when she broke from his embrace, panting heavily after being brought to a screaming orgasm or two. Yes, that is how he would draw her if he could, in all her beautiful, sweaty, messy glory after sex. He wondered if Rosalee had ever thought to do that.

A few minutes later, Monroe was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cock. Monroe opened his eyes to find Rosalee on the bed next to him, making a very detailed, life-sized drawing of his erection. It was quite large, but she was nearly done. He suddenly realized she was also naked.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Well, you fell asleep, and then started talking about screwing me senseless and then drawing me in the afterglow... And I couldn't finish your drawing because of this," she gently poked his cock with her eraser, "so I decided to draw it instead... do you like it?"

"Yeah, no, it's... very realistic." Who was he kidding? It could have been a black and white photograph. She smiled, putting her sketchbook down on her night table. When she turned back to him, she rubbed her hand over his chest.

"It's quite a beautiful subject... but it's part of something even more amazing." She climbed over his lap and leaned forward to kiss him. "Now, if I screw you senseless, will you cooperate long enough for me to draw you in the afterglow?"

"I thought I was cooperating...?"

"Falling asleep was helpful. Getting a hard-on wasn't."

"Oh... well, I'm sorry I'm such a... poor subject..." She kissed him passionately, and he nipped at her lips.

"Poor subject, but excellent muse," she panted, pinning his arms above his head. "Very inspiring!" They kissed again.

"And how exactly do I inspire you, Miss Calvert?" he breathed when they parted.

"Well, the curve of your lips just here," she released his wrist and traced his lower lip with her finger, "makes me wish I could kiss you all day. And your deltoid muscle and bicep" she moved her hands along them as she spoke, "working together when you wrap your arm around me makes me feel safe..." She slid down his body and regarded his cock. "And of course, this lovely thing, which makes me feel like the most desirable, fuckable woman in the world."

"Oh, baby, that's because you are!"

"Are you just saying that in hopes that while I'm down here, I might see how well I can draw with my tongue?"

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it..." Rosalee smiled before running the tip of her tongue gently along the ridge separating the head from the shaft.

"And what should I draw?" she wondered aloud, dragging her lips along the skin as his head fell back against the pillows. One of his large hands found her hair, while the other balled in the sheets next to his hip.

"I'm sure whatever you want to draw will be lovely..." Rosalee smiled before attempting to swallow his cock whole, causing him to groan slightly. She hummed around him and he threaded his fingers in her hair. "Oh, yeah, that's really nice..." Rosalee giggled slightly before releasing him and climbing back up to his chest. She looked him dead in the eye, then proceeded to lick something on his chest. Monroe looked at her questioningly.

"I'm signing my name. So everybody knows this work of art is mine."

"Oh." She smiled again before pulling him up in a sitting position

"Priceless..." she whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder, "precious..."

"And all yours," he responded, nipping at her neck as she slid onto his cock with a moan. "Now, what about you? You're quite a... mmmm... beautiful thing yourself..." he panted quietly as she moved on top of him. Her hands were in his hair, her nails scratching the scalp, causing pleasure to run down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust up into her. She moaned again, throwing her head back; Monroe tried to imprint the image in his brain. That is what he would draw if he could, her tossing her hair over her bare shoulder, moaning because he was pleasing her. They moved together, and he continued to nibble her neck and collarbone, following the lines and curves of her with his mouth as his hands explored her waist and her ass. He could feel her tighten around him, and realized he was pretty close to orgasm as well. Just as they were about to crest, Rosalee violently shoved Monroe back onto the pillows, screaming as she released. Monroe came hard, groaning under her. She leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling herself up off him. He laid there, feeling like a pile of jelly, as Rosalee rearranged him back into his previous pose before picking her sketchbook back up, still breathing somewhat heavily. She sat on the bed, still naked, and looked at his prone, panting figure. She smiled, biting her lower lip as she began to draw again.

"Oh yeah, that's nice, honey. Hold it just like that."


	16. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Monroe was such a gentleman their first night together, Rosalee begs him to let go. He does so, and kindly makes her breakfast in bed in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Grimm Kink Meme Prompt:
> 
> Fucking. Joyful, raging, all-night, first time fucking, kids, and lots of it. Monroe, being the gentleman that he is, gives Rosalee lots of mind-melting, scream-herself-hoarse orgasms, and then thoughtfully makes her breakfast in bed the next morning, since she can't walk.

Rosalee is agitated as she walks up to Monroe's house. Last night, they made love for the first time. Well, three times, actually, but it may as well have been one long, slow, gentle session. Something about finally being with him ignited a fire in her loins, though. After they parted this morning, she could think of nothing but having him inside her once more. She tried taking a shower with her trusty dildo, Mr. Right, but it suddenly seemed far too small. It didn't wrap her in warmth, or moan her name while gently kissing her all over like he did. She wants Monroe desperately. But not the slow, gentlemanly lovemaking with showers of kisses; no, she needs it rough and dirty with screamed obscenities and scratch marks and bites. Which is why she is heading back to his house wearing nothing but her long coat.

Monroe answers the door looking like he just got out of the shower. He looks surprised, but he invites her in and offers to take her coat. His jaw drops to find she's completely naked underneath. Good, he got the hint.

"Take me," she practically begs, "take me, please, I need you!" He nods and sweeps her up into a bridal-style carry like he had the night before, and takes a step toward the stairs.

"No!" she whines, "need you now! Couch." He nods again, and deposits her gently on the sofa. She attacks his belt and zipper as he pulls off his shirt. She starts stroking him roughly and he throws back his head and groans. Rosalee feels like she's dripping. She needs him right now, damnit. She turns on the couch and presents her pussy to him. She feels a probing finger, then another; they slide effortlessly into her.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding," he comments as he moves his fingers within her; he then takes his fingers, coated with her juices, and rubs his cock with them. She turns and gives him an angry look; never keep a willing female waiting. He slowly enters her, feeling her muscles tighten around him again. He waits a moment, relishing being inside her again; the moment is interrupted by a frustrated noise from Rosalee as she squirms on him.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Monroe asked, starting to withdraw. Shit! He was trying to be careful. But as he tried to pull out, she slammed herself back onto him with as much force as she could. She turned to him and woged. She was angry and agitated.

"NO! Fuck me!" she snarled through clenched fangs as she tried to slam back onto him again. "Hard!" Monroe's head was swimming.

"What?" Rosalee let out another exasperated noise.

"Fuck me, damn it! Fuck me harder than you've fucked any bitch before me!" Monroe didn't really know how to deal with this; he had taken such care to be gentle last night, did she really want him to lose control? He slowly withdrew almost to the tip, then forced himself back into her tight channel as hard as he could.

"Yeah!" she cried, "More! More! Wreck me! Wreck my pussy! Tear me up inside!" She was still in Fuchsbau form; she was so beautiful. She turned again to him.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" she asked, her inner muscles clamping even tighter around him. He didn't think he had ever had a pussy this tight. It had been a long time since he allowed himself to let go... she was demanding it...

"Are you sure?" he asked as he slowly started to withdraw again. She made another frustrated noise and slammed backward. For some reason, that did it. He began pumping into her much harder than he intended, running his hands through her fur.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me so good!" She was spurring him on, her claws making dents in the couch. She turned to him again, panting, and looked surprised. Her ears twitched, but then she moaned and turned back around. He slammed into her repeatedly. He wanted to lose control. He really did. But if he hurt her...

"Do it!" she hissed over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I came here to get fucked by a Blutbad! Fucking do it already! You don't always have to be such a fucking gentleman! Oh! Oh, God! Yeah!" Rosalee feels the gentle hands on her waist become claws, and his movements become a blur of pleasure as he slams deep. She reaches between her legs to rub her clit as he spreads her pussy wide open. She feels herself tighten around him, and as she comes, he bites her shoulder. Hard. The pain mixed with pleasure causes her to scream out. She pants as he slows his thrusts.

"Oh my God, Rosalee... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He goes to withdraw but she pulls him back into her.

"Aren't you supposed to lick it? Stop the bleeding? Or are you just gonna let me bleed all over?"

"Wait, what?" She unsteadily pushes him back, and he withdraws, sitting on the couch next to her. She examines her shoulder momentarily, then straddles him.

"You just marked me."

"Yes... Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"You marked me, and now you're just gonna let me bleed?" Rosalee impales herself again on his cock. "Clean it up," she hisses in his ear as she moves on top of him. He obediently starts licking the wound he made while she rides him with abandon; it is fairly distracting, but he manages to stop the bleeding.

"You... aren't mad... that I marked you?" he pants as she grinds herself down on him.

"No... Because... Fuchsbau mark their mates, too... Just waiting for... right opportunity..." Her lips crash into his and she kisses him violently, teeth and fangs meeting, tearing at the soft, sensitive skin of their lips. His claws move down her back and rest on her waist. He thrusts hard into her. "Yeah," she mumbles into his mouth. "Oh yeah, just like that!"

"Oh, God! Rosalee... Rosalee! I..." His muscles seize as he comes; while he's doing so, Rosalee takes the opportunity to give him a matching bite mark on his shoulder. His woge retracts, and so does hers. His breathing is heavy as she gently licks the bite to stop the bleeding. When the bleeding stops, she gently wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead before pulling off of him. She sits on his lap, and their foreheads meet.

"That was really nice. I enjoyed that." He smiles and kisses her nose.

"I prefer to be a gentleman, but losing control can be fun every now and again..." After a few minutes, Monroe shakily stands up. "Bed?" he asks, and Rosalee nods. He helps her up, and they go up the stairs together.

When they reach his bed, Rosalee flops down on it, reaching up to him. He smiles slightly and crawls over her, trailing lines along her skin with his tongue.

"Can I interest you in another round?" he says quietly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she agrees. They kiss again. When they part, Monroe pulls back and moves back down her body. "No, you don't have to..." Rosalee argues half-heartedly. Last night, she almost physically fought against him licking her pussy, but he was so good at it, it made her come. It was the first time she had ever come from cunnilingus, and she wondered if it was just a fluke, her excitement at finally being with him. He again gently spreads her lips and flicks her clit with his tongue. Nope, not a fluke, she decides as tingles of pleasure run through her body. Every nerve, every hair, every fiber feels like it's on fire as he slowly licks her slit and clit, burying his tongue within her as if trying to get every last, sweet drop. Rosalee threads her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other grabs at her breast, pinching her nipple. One of his large hands reaches up and settles on her other breast; she squeezes her hand around his, and he pinches the nipple as well. His other hand starts to finger her, and Rosalee worries she will pass out from the stimulation. Instead she comes hard, shrieking. As she lies back, panting heavily, he climbs back over her with a smirk.

"So do you like it when I eat you out yet?" She nods as she pants, reaching up to run her hands along his shoulders. "Good, because I like it, too." He moves between her legs, and kisses her deeply before he penetrates her. She moans into his mouth as their tongues dance together as he slowly begins to move. He's being a gentleman again. She breaks the kiss to nip at his ear. He growls slightly, so she does it again. His eyes glow red in the dark.

"Really?" he asks, and she nods into his neck. He growls again. "If you insist..." With that, he pulls her legs up so her knees settle on his shoulders as he thrusts into her hard. He's driving so deeply into her, deeper than any other man she's ever had.

"Oh God," she moans, "Your cock is so big!"

"Is it the biggest you've ever fucked?" She nods, biting her lower lip.

"Yes! It's the biggest I've ever seen, let alone fucked!"

"And it's all for you," he reassures her as he pounds into her. In the back of his mind, he's starting to worry he's hurting her. Maybe they should have a safe word in the future... he doesn't have time to worry long, though, as she starts panting again.

"Yes! More! More!" He runs his fingers along her legs and leans down to catch her lips in a kiss. He wants to come again, but he wants to wait for her. His leaning down makes her cry out, and he feels her tighten again. Wow, either he's a much better lover than he gives himself credit for or she's incredibly sensitive... or perhaps both.

"Scream for me," she pants in his ear, and she again nips his ear. He grabs the sheets on either side of her head and just yells as they come together with her biting his ear. He collapses slightly on top of her while trying to keep his weight on his elbows over her.

"Does that work for you?" he asks her quietly as he gently runs his nose along her neck. She nods, and he pulls himself off her. They cuddle together as he pulls a blanket up over them.

"I think I like this whole 'sex with you' thing," she comments with a yawn.

"I think I do, too," he agrees before they drift off to sleep together.

* * *

Rosalee wakes in his bed, naked, the second day in a row; but this morning she is alone. She stretches, and all of her muscles scream at her. Wow, last night was definitely a workout. She attempts to sit up, but her body refuses to comply and she falls backward onto his pillows. She turns her head into them, inhaling his scent. He always smells so good. She also smells herself in the fabric, and the residual scents of the activities of the last two nights. She smirks, remembering how it felt when he finally let himself go; that was probably why she was wondering if he may have broken something important.

She hears his footsteps on the stairs, and he comes into the room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, carrying a tray.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" He says with a megawatt smile as he sits on the bed next to her, careful not to spill anything. "You were dead to the world for a while there, so I figured I would make us some breakfast." Rosalee sits up and looks at the tray.

"Crêpes?" He nods at the giant pile, enough for two, lightly dusted with powdered sugar.

"Strawberry and banana crepes with a sauce I made from Nutella." Rosalee gasps with excitement.

"You're feeding me Nutella? I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Really? I thought it was because I have, in your words, the biggest cock you've ever seen, let alone fucked."

"Or," Rosalee countered, "the fact that we've spent two nights together and you're already in double digits with number of orgasms you've given me; that's quite an accomplishment. Or that you've made me a believer in cunnilingus..."

"And here I thought it was because I'm such a nice guy," he mutters, the tips of his ears turning red. Rosalee takes his hand, careful not to jostle the tray.

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten to all the other stuff if it weren't for that. You're a brave man, Monroe, taking a chance on me like that."

" I wouldn't want it any other way." His lips found hers, and they kissed gently before Rosalee's stomach rumbled. They parted and she smiled as he started slicing a crêpe.

"You only brought one set of utensils?" He smiled shyly.

"I figured I wore you out, so I planned on feeding you, if you don't mind... But if you do, I can run and get another..."

"No, I don't mind at all." She smiled at him, eyes sparkling, as he offered her the first bite, all the while feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

 


	17. Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping on a case, Renard hides Monroe and Rosalee in the backseat of his police cruiser. They find a creative way to pass the time.

She doesn't know what possesses her, but when Renard hides them in the back of his police cruiser with the instructions to come get him and Nick if they're not back in an hour, Rosalee can't keep her hands off of Monroe.

"Rosalee, we can't..." he whispers as she unzips his fly. She cuts off his protestations with a kiss. She climbs over him, straddling his lap, pulling his cock free.

"You sure about that?" she breathes as they part.

"Hmmm... okay... Yeah, if we're quick..." he mutters back before sliding his hands up under her shirt, grasping at her breasts as she deftly shimmies out of her jeans. Monroe briefly catches a glimpse of lacy red panties before they, too, slide off her hips. She rubs her wet pussy along his throbbing manhood.

"You're turning into quite the risk-taker, my love," she whispers as she slides onto him.

"You're a bad influence on me," he responds as he kisses her again, thrusting hard into her, nearly sending her into the roof of the car. Rosalee throws her hands over her head, pushing back against the erratic bucking of his hips. The space is so tight, and their range of motion severely limited, but Rosalee, normally a little claustrophobic, actually enjoys the limits to the range of motion and how it forces them closer together. Soon the two are groaning together as their hips move furiously, trying to finish before they get caught. The danger heightens their pleasure, and Monroe begins to bite at Rosalee's neck as her fingernails dig into the backseat. Rosalee shivers as she comes hard, grinding down on Monroe's lap. He's not far behind, his large hands clutching her waist. They sit, kissing and panting, and Rosalee leans forward to touch their foreheads together.

"I can't believe that just happened..." Monroe breathes heavily as Rosalee pulls off him. "I have been in so many cop cars... but I never experienced that..." Rosalee grabs her pants and starts to pull them on, then looks around frantically.

"Where are my panties?" The two scramble in the small space, but the little slip of red lace is nowhere to be found. However, an approaching light trenchcoat is enough for Rosalee to just pull on her jeans, sans undies, while Monroe zips himself. Rosalee throws herself on him, kissing him fiercely, to make it look like they had only had a passionate make-out session instead. The door opens, and they part, looking startled the best they can. Sean smirks at the two Wesen.

"Having fun?"

"We were until you interrupted. Again," Monroe comments, feigning annoyance as Rosalee giggles. He steals one more kiss as the Captain gets in. "Where's Nick?"

"We need to swing around and pick him up, then we'll take you home."

A few days later, Sergeant Drew Wu is searching for something in the backseat of one of the cruisers when he sees something bright red peeking out of the seat. He pulls it out, then drops it in disgust. A red, lacy pair of panties.

"Why does it always seem like everyone around here is having fun but me?" he grumbles as he gingerly picks up the underwear and deposits them in the nearest trashcan.

 


	18. Backdoor Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee wants to try pegging; Monroe wants to be dominated.

"Okay, I know we've gotten to the point where we aren't judgemental of each other's kinks, but I feel like this one may be pushing it..." Monroe's face paled as Rosalee spoke. What did she have in mind? Strangling her? Cutting her? They hadn't really touched on S&M, as it worried him. He didn't want to hurt her; he still felt weird about spanking her, even when she would beg him to hit harder, please, she could take it.

"Does it involve me hurting you?" He asked quietly, not quite able to look her in the eye.

"Oh, God, no!" she reassured him. "Well, it may hurt a little..."

"Okay, well, is it weirder than the time you wanted to do the  _Rocky Horror_  role play?"

"Hey, you looked really hot in a corset and fishnets!"

"I did feel quite pretty..." he joked. "But seriously, out with it." Rosalee took a deep breath. He still looked nervous.

"Have you ever done it... ummm, backdoor? Given or received?"

"No. That was the one thing Angelina wouldn't do. And if Angelina wouldn't do it, I figured nobody else I dated would..."

"But you want to?"

"It's tempting... When I'm behind you and you're right there and it could be so easy to accidentally take it..." He stopped, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... or at least, not in that manner..." She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"No, it's fine. I want to give you all of me. I don't want there to be a part of me anyone could touch that you haven't. And, likewise, I don't want there to be a part of you I haven't laid claim to as well... Ever since our Rocky Horror adventure, I've wanted nothing more than to make you my bitch, bending you over and fucking you like you fuck me." Monroe's face was unreadable for once.

"You want to try pegging? And you're offering me yours in exchange for mine?" She nodded. She admitted it, may as well own it. "Wow..." He smiled slightly. "I don't know what to say... But I like your thought process... okay, I agree to your terms. My ass for yours." Rosalee smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you!"

"Anything for you," he whispered into her hair before he kissed her deeply.

* * *

 

Since it was Rosalee's fantasy, Monroe agreed to give his up first. They researched together, both serious (such as how to prepare to do this without making a mess) and more sensual (a few attempts at watching pornographic videos of pegging resulted in them getting hot and bothered and fucking right in front of the computer). They ordered a harness, dildo (Rosalee wanted something smaller than Mr. Right for the first time, worrying that it would hurt Monroe too much), and a few other items online, and the day it arrives, Rosalee all but bounces into the house, throwing her arms around Monroe's neck in her excitement. She kisses him deeply as they sit together to open the box.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Rosalee asks her lover. "I know I said I wanted..."

"And what you wanted is what you'll get, my love," Monroe reassures her, gently stroking her cheek. A look of horror crosses Rosalee's face.

"I know, but..."

"If I change my mind, I'll let you know. But I was kind of envisioning you dominating me. Call me names, order me around, make me call you Mistress, smack me up a bit, like that..."

"But you don't call me names or anything..." He shrugs.

"If you want to be a dirty, filthy slut in the future, I can oblige you. Just let me know. I just... I'm worried about bringing up bad memories..." She stops him with a kiss. They part, she looks into his eyes, and kisses him again.

"It will be different with you. It will always be different with you," she whispers as she pulls back, lips still gently brushing his. "It's different because I trust you, because I know you love me for who I am outside the bedroom." He smiles and rubs his nose against her cheek.

"Well, what's our safe word?"

"Quinoa." Monroe nods.

"So how do you want to start?" he asks.

"Hmm... You, naked, glasses, bow tie."

"Okay, I'm going to need some time to get ready though..."

"And maybe a little wine?"

"Yeah, a little wine would be nice..." While Monroe looked relaxed and cool, Rosalee could smell his stress building. She stands to retrieve some wine glasses, and he catches her from behind, pulling her onto his lap, running his hands over her shirt.

"Okay. I'll get the wine and myself ready, you take care of you, okay?" Monroe kisses her cheek and lets her up.

Rosalee comes up to their room a little while later with glasses of wine and finds him laying on top of a towel on their bed, as requested, naked save his glasses and a bow tie. She hands him a glass before disappearing into the bathroom. She reappears some time later wearing her red corset, black silk gloves, and chunky black heels. His wine is already gone. She pulls him to his feet by the bow tie and into a kiss. She feels his hands settle on her breasts, and she slaps them away.

"No. Not yet." He looks ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. It won't happen again."

"No, it will happen again, but only when I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." Their research suggested that they start with some normal foreplay, gradually moving lower; once there, start small and work up to the dildo.

"Get back on the bed." Rosalee orders.

"Yes, Mistress," he says quietly as he complies. Rosalee puts a hand on his cheek. She then slaps him gently.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Should I do it again?"

"Yes, Mistress! But harder, please. I can take it." Rosalee slaps him again, and his hands move to his manhood.

"Another?"

"Yes, Mistress, please!" Rosalee slaps him again before putting her hand to his forehead and shoving him backwards.

"On your back, like the whore you are." He adjusts himself as she climbs over him, running her gloved hand up his leg. He's considerably excited already. She allows her fingers to drift over his growing erection.

"Now, what can you do for me this evening?"

"Mistress may do with me as she pleases."

"Excellent answer. I think I would like to start with some nice fucking... however, I don't think my pussy is wet enough. How could we get my pussy wet enough for a nice fuck?"

"Would Mistress like me to lick her?" Rosalee smiled.

"I think that would please me greatly. But I'm trying to decide if you deserve a sixty-nine or not..." She slapped his cheek again. "Do you think you've been a good boy?"

"I think so..." Rosalee nods.

"I think you have... but the moment you displease me, I stop. Clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." Rosalee climbs over him facing his erection. She feels his warm breath on her thighs; he gently kisses her skin before his tongue runs along her slit. She reciprocates by running her tongue along his shaft before taking him into her mouth. He licks her greedily, holding her legs open; Rosalee can't focus and releases him, pushing back on him. She feels the warm pressure building as her skin gets hot. Monroe says something against her pussy lips; she can't understand him, but the vibrations feel so good. She lifts herself off him slightly.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if Mistress was ready for an orgasm or if she wished to wait." Rosalee nodded.

"Do you think I am sufficiently wet?" Monroe slid a pair of fingers into her pussy; she was soaking.

"I think so, Mistress." She slid off him and turned to face him. The voice in the back of her mind reminded her that this was still foreplay. Don't let him come.

"My Mistress's pleasure is all that matters," he said, seeming to read her thoughts. Rosalee nodded again before sliding onto his erection. She ran her gloved fingers along his chest before pinching one of his nipples. He growled and grabbed her ass, thrusting harder.

"No!" She reprimanded him with a slap. "Bad!" He growled again quietly, and she slapped him again. "BAD! If you get too excited, Mistress will stop this whole thing! Do you want me to do that?"

"No, Mistress." Rosalee began to move on him again as his hands found her clit; it didn't take very long for him to push her over the edge, and she collapsed onto him as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

"Is my Mistress pleased?" Monroe asked as she regained her senses.

"Yes," she panted, pulling herself off him. "And now your Mistress wishes to please you as well."

"Thank you, Mistress." Rosalee gets off the bed and stands to put on the harness. She sees him watching her, so she makes a bit of a show out of pulling the straps up her legs and pulling them tight. She feels silly, in her red corset with no underwear and a black harness with a small black dildo protruding, but the look of pure, unadulterated lust on Monroe's face as he strokes himself is enough to quiet her fears. The other end of the dildo curves up and she slides it into her pussy. She walks back over to the bed, stroking the dildo as if masturbating. It feels strange, but she likes the sensation it creates deep inside her. He sits up and appears to be waiting for instructions, eying her hands moving along the fake cock. She moves a little closer, and slaps his cheek.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He obeys, his cheeks reddening from the repeated slaps. She hits his tongue with the tip like she's seen in porn movies, slapping him with her cock.

"Suck my dick, bitch." She growls the order, and he looks up at her submissively. He runs his tongue along the dildo, then takes the tip into his mouth. All the while, he looks like a sad puppy; she doesn't know whether she wants to cuddle him or violate him mercilessly... Well, he's expecting the latter, at any rate. She can cuddle him afterward. She has this weird feeling she can't quite place watching him suck her off...

"Take it all, you slut," she hisses as she shoves the fake cock into his mouth. He gags a little before adjusting himself; he's a good sport about it. There's something very sexy about seeing her alpha male Blutbad with his lips tight around the little black cock. He starts enthusiastically stroking and sucking, and Rosalee recognizes her own blowjob technique; she loves sucking him off so much, it seems natural he should be able to replicate it. She curses the fact that she can't feel it; she's always wondered what he felt when she went down on him... But at least she could get an idea of what she looks like. She runs her fingers through his hair, grabbing a small handful. He hums around the dildo, and the sound electrifies her.

"Oh, yeah, suck me good, you whore." His glasses start to slide down his nose, and he pushes them back up. Rosalee feels a burning need to have him fill her again, but she resists, reminding herself that she's going to be filling him this time.

"On your knees." He complies, and she gives his ass a slap before reaching for the lube and a rubber glove. Rosalee slides it over the silk glove and squeezes a generous amount of the lubricant onto her fingers. She rubs his ass with both hands as he leans forward on his elbows. Rosalee takes a breath and breaks character.

"I'm going to try a finger, are you ready?" He shoots a look back at her before answering.

"Yes, Mistress..." Rosalee gently inserts a finger into him, feeling his muscles contract around her; it's an odd sensation, but she feels like he's pulling her in. She keeps going forward until she pokes something that causes him to gasp. That must be the prostate. She cautiously strokes it and he lets out a low moan.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Do you want more?"

"Oh God, yes, Mistress. Yes, please, more of that." She continues to stroke him and he buries his face in the sheets to stifle a much louder vocalization. She grabs the back of his bow tie and pulls him up as she strokes within him. He turns and she catches him in a kiss. He groans into her mouth, and Rosalee reaches her silky glove between his legs and starts to stroke his cock. After a few minutes of this, she slips another finger in. He moans again.

"Oh, YEAH! Yeah! I like that!" Rosalee smiles and continues to pet him from within.

"Is the little bitch ready to bury the bone?" she asked as she nips his neck. He nods. He's starting to sweat, and his face is getting red. Time to see how he deals with a dildo. Rosalee removes the rubber glove. She then puts a condom on the dildo, makes sure it's sufficiently lubed, and then positions herself between Monroe's legs. She pokes the tip at his entrance. He nods, and she begins to push in slowly. Two thrusts forward, one thrust back. He growls, but he doesn't let himself tense up. Soon, the dildo is buried within him, and she stills her movements, allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion. She looks over the man she loves, bent forward, his tight, toned ass in the air, filled with black cock. His own cock, heavy with blood from his erection, sweeps the sheets.

"Come on, take it," she grunts as she rubs his ass, slowly beginning to move. It's a strange sensation, but not unpleasant.

"Yes, Mistress," he says quietly, grasping the sheets in front of him. He feels like his skin is on fire as he fully submits to her. The Alpha inside him was fighting against being dominated, wanting instead to wrestle her off him and take her, hold her down and make her submit instead. She must have sensed his inner conflict, as she stills her movements again, gently rubbing his back, breaking character again as she does so.

"Are you sure you're still okay, honey? We can stop..."

"No," he croaks out. "No, Mistress, please continue. Do with me what you will. That is why we have a safe word, Mistress."

"Okay." She begins to move again, and Monroe can't keep from moaning loudly.

"Oh, yes, Mistress!" This is weird, but he really enjoys it. Rosalee starts moving faster, and her fingers entwine in his hair, pulling his head up and back. She leans forward to nip at his earlobe.

"Tell me you like it!" she growls in his ear. Rosalee could get used to ordering him around like this.

"Yes, Mistress! Oh yes, I love it!"

"Tell me you're glad I'm fucking you in the ass!"

"So glad, Mistress! I'm a very lucky man! Ah! Oh, GOD!"

"You sure are talking a hell of a lot for a slave," she mutters. It's true; usually she's the loud one.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll be quiet..." She slaps his ass again.

"No, you don't have to; it was just an observation..."

"I solely exist for my Mistress's... oh God... my Mistress's pleasure. Anything she bestows upon me is a gift that I... I must work to deserve!" He buries his face in the bed; his hands become claws for a moment, and Rosalee is pretty sure he ripped the sheets.

"Did you just rip our sheets?" she asked him, stilling her moments. Monroe lifts his head and she hears him mutter,

"Shit." She slaps his ass again before pulling out.

"Bad boy! Turn around and face me!" He complies, and Rosalee slaps his cheek again. "Bad! If you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to stop. Is that what you want?"

"No, Mistress..." Monroe looks genuinely upset by what he had done... God, he was such a good sport, she can't just put the kibosh on this experience without giving him an orgasm...

"Okay, no more of you facing away from me. I wanna see your pretty face while I'm fucking you." She laid down on the bed and beckoned him to climb over her. "Now ride me like I ride you." He climbs over her and she reaches up to help him steady himself. He slowly lowers himself on the dildo, trying to keep most of his weight off the woman he loves. Her silky gloved hands pull at his cock as he moves up and down, slowly at first, then more frantically, as he feels a burning deep within him. "Whoa, slow down there!" Monroe does as he's told, squirming to try to get the curve of the phallus to rub the right spot.

"Yes, Mistress," he mutters as she holds his hips still.

"We're going to see if you like the Jackhammer as much as I do," Rosalee says before thrusting as hard and as fast as she could into his ass. Monroe can't keep his groan of pleasure contained as he falls forward, clutching the railing of the bed, trying not to collapse directly onto Rosalee. "Tell me how much you like it!" Rosalee's voice cuts through the other noises, the creaking bed and her lover's moans. His face is a deep shade of red, eyes closed, and he's sweating profusely, but smiling.

"I like it, Mistress! I like it a... Oh, God! ...I like it so much!" Rosalee finally realizes what that strange feeling is pulsing through her pleasure: she feels powerful. She is a Goddess of Sex bestowing pleasure upon this mere mortal, and he is enjoying it. Rosalee smiles as she slows herself.

"Do you want more?" He nods. Rosalee doesn't like that. She wants to hear him say it. "No, what do we say? Do you want more?"

"Yes! Yes, Mistress!"

"Good. Now you fuck me like a good little cowboy while I touch your cock."

"Yes, Mistress." Rosalee takes Monroe's cock in her hands, stroking as he bounced up and down on his knees, throwing his head back.

"Moan. Moan for me. Tell me how you feel."

"Oh, Mistress... this feels so good!" he pants, and Rosalee knows he isn't just saying that. She can't get over how sexy it is, watching him bounce on her while she touches him... But his rhythm is starting to get erratic.

"Are you close?" she asks him. He nods, and Rosalee makes him still his movements. "Get off me and on your back." He pulls off her before helping her sit up. He rolls over onto his back as commanded, and Rosalee encourages him to grab his ankles and open his ass up to her. She enters him again and he whimpers a little. "Good," she growls, "Touch yourself while I fuck your sweet little ass. And don't come until I give you permission. Understood?" He nods again as she enters him once more, looking into his eyes. He moans as he starts to stroke his cock with her pumping inside him. It's a sexy sight, him manhandling himself, red-faced, as the dildo again disappears and reappears from his ass. Rosalee gently strokes his testicles with her silky gloves. He is still moaning, pulling hard at his cock.

"Oh, Rosalee... I mean, Mistress, may I come? Please?" He reaches for her breasts with his free hand, but she slaps it away.

"Ask me again in a few minutes," comes the response as she rubs his inner thighs with whisper-soft touches, causing his toes to curl. She then reaches up and squeezes his nipples gently, causing him to cry out again. He pants hard, forcing himself to say the words.

"Please may I come? Oh God! Please?" She thrusts into him a few more times before she answers. She want to remember this moment, him writhing under her, begging for release. She likes this. A lot. She grabs his free hand and places it on her breast. He squeezes it, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm if she won't allow him release.

"You may come, but only if you say my name. Say it!" she demanded hotly.

"Rosalee! Oh God, Rosalee! FUCK! Rosalee! Fuuuuuuuck!" She grasps his testicles as he spasms under her, howling like a man in pain. He comes hard, and small, sticky white pools appear on his chest and his hand. "Oh God... Rosalee... Fuck..." he gasps violently, head falling back on the bed. She pulls out, pulling the condom off the dildo and throwing it in the trash can. She crawls over him, gently licking up his cum as he pants. One hand reaches up and rubs her back as she licks his cock clean. When she is satisfied he is spotless, she leans onto his chest. He is still breathing heavily as he holds her close..

"Do you want to talk?" she asks quietly as she runs her fingers across the skin of his chest. He opens his mouth, closes it, shakes his head, and kisses her lips desperately. She curls up into his side like his missing piece as he deepens the kiss. They part, and he reaches down to stroke the fake phallus still protruding. His fingers then wanders to a detail he hadn't noticed before.

"What's this hole for?" he asks quietly. She smiles, leaning in close.

"It's a unisex harness. And that brings us to the next item on my wishlist..." He laughs as she cuddles closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel, where it's Rosalee's turn, is in the works.


	19. The Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee watches Monroe work in the garden and can't contain her desire.

It's a hot, sticky day in Portland, and naturally that was the day Monroe set aside to garden. Rosalee watches him from the kitchen as he strips down to his undershirt as he weeds and digs in the dirt. She watches the sweat glisten against his tanning biceps, and she feels a rush of warmth between her legs. She needs to fuck him. Now. She runs upstairs and throws on the little red bikini that she bought for their honeymoon; neither of them are big swimmers, so it hasn't really gotten much use. A sarong around her hips to complete the look and she goes back downstairs. She brews a quick pot of tea, all the while watching him. He looks like he's getting frustrated, trying to clear away a stubborn growth of crawling ivy off the shed, his arm muscles rippling in the sunlight. He wipes the sweat from his brow, leaving a trail of mud. God, he's so sexy. She pours two tall glasses of the tea with a lot of ice and opens the back door. Monroe looks up and raises his eyebrows to see Rosalee walking toward him in that tiny red bikini. The swing of her hips, and the flow of the sarong in the gentle breeze tells him that she's got more on her mind than keeping him from dehydrating, although the tea is welcome. She offers him a glass as he leans against the shed.

"Thank you, ma'am," he says as they clink their glasses together.

"You're welcome, honey... You've been working so hard, I think you need a break... My husband's not going to be home for a couple hours if you'd like to come in, maybe wash up a little..." Monroe raises his eyebrows. Really? That's how she wants to do this? Alright, if that's how she wants it.

"I still have a lot to do, but I think I could take a break..." She turns and he watches her walk away, her mesmerizing hips beckoning him to follow. He does, and as soon as they are safely inside the house, she turns and pulls him to her, wrapping his muddy hands around her waist as she pulls him into a kiss. He pulls her flush against him, and she moans softly. He pulls back from her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am... I'm sure your husband won't approve. He seems very... possessive..." Rosalee laughs.

"Perhaps. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" She wraps her arms around him again, palming his erection through his pants. "And maybe if he knew how to please me, I wouldn't have to keep looking elsewhere to get off..." With that she kisses him again, deeper. Monroe has to admit this was a pretty genius idea... but that logic gets buried deep in the back of his mind as he unties her sarong, his tongue dancing with hers. She tugs at his shirt as he pulls back again.

"Well, alright... you're sure he isn't coming home for a while?" Rosalee nods, smiling his favorite naughty smile as she relieves him of his pants and underwear in one swift tug. She gets on her knees in front of him on the kitchen floor, stroking his stiff cock.

"Mmm, nice and big... just like I like..." she purrs before she puts her lips around the tip. Monroe's hands go to her hair as she sucks with abandon; she hums at the sensation, and one hand goes into the bikini bottoms, rubbing herself. Monroe opens his eyes when he feels the shift in her balance, and he throws back his head when he sees her.

"Oh, God," he mutters. Rosalee smiles again, and releases his cock from her mouth with a pop. She holds out her hand, beckoning him to join her on the kitchen floor. As he gets down on the floor next to her, her hands untie her top. She pulls it off and dangles it in front of him; he swats it out of the way, grabbing her and pulling her close to him. He licks a line down her neck until he reaches her nipple; he flicks it with his tongue for a moment or two before taking it into his mouth while gently squeezing the other. Rosalee moans quietly, her hand once more in her bottoms, rubbing furiously. Monroe turns his attention to her other breast while gently pushing her onto her back.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" he asks, his hands looping around the fabric at her hips. Rosalee nods, biting her lower lip as he pulls it away. He sees her folds glistening, and steals a quick lick of her juices before climbing up her body. She spreads her legs under him, and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair.

"You ready?" he whispers; she nods and guides him in. They kiss as he thrusts inside her; he pulls her shoulders up slightly, cradling her head in his large hands to keep him from driving her into the floor. There is nothing else in the world except them and the kitchen floor. Rosalee wraps her legs tight around his waist, and he begins to pump harder. They finally break the kiss and Monroe starts licking Rosalee's neck as she pants under him.

"Oh, yeah," she purrs, scratching her nails down his back. He growls a little, and the licks start turning to nips. "Yeah, I like that!"

"I'm pretty sure your husband won't," he whispers before nibbling her earlobe; he's rewarded with a slap on the ass. "Keep that up and I'm going to stop!"

"No, no, no! Don't do that!" Rosalee moans as she moves her legs up his back; she concentrates on squeezing her inner muscles, enjoying the tight, close feeling of his thrusts.

"Ugh, I love you," he growls as he shifts his position, causing her to cry out.

"I love you, too," Rosalee sighs right before she comes with a moan. Monroe isn't far behind, and he shoots his seed deep within her. They lie together on the floor panting as they come down from their orgasms, kissing each other gently.

"Umm, what the hell are you two doing?" comes a voice from behind them; Trubel and Nick are standing in the doorway to the living room. Nick is averting his eyes, but Trubel is staring at their naked, entwined bodies. Rosalee's head falls back as Monroe's hand meets his face.

"Well, Trubel, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Trubel grabs a blanket from the couch and gingerly tosses it over them. Monroe pulls out and rolls over, helping Rosalee sit up while wrapping her breasts in the blanket. "Don't you stupid Grimms know how to knock?" he mutters, wrapping an arm around his wife as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Don't you stupid Wesen know how to lock your front doors?" Trubel counters. Monroe looks at Rosalee. She shrugs weakly.

"Oops?"

"So, uh, how can we help you?" the Blutbad asks. Nick finally looks at them.

"Ummm, it can wait a bit if you two want to... clean up and get dressed... umm, we'll... ummm, wait outside, okay?" Nick turns, grabbing Trubel's arm and pulling her outside as well. When the door closes, both Monroe and Rosalee sigh, heads falling back.

"I hate when our husband interrupts our trysts," Rosalee jokes with a smirk.

"At least he didn't come busting in with a shotgun," Monroe chuckles, pulling her into a kiss before helping her up. Rosalee keeps herself wrapped in the blanket while Monroe wraps her sarong around his waist, grabbing their other discarded items of clothing. As they head up to their room together, Rosalee grabs Monroe's ass.

"That's a good look for you."

"I'll keep that in mind for later..."


	20. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee has been a bad girl, and needs to go to confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of religion/ fetishization of priests may be triggering to some readers. Please be advised.

Monroe comes home and finds Rosalee watching TV, her hand under the blanket on her lap. The air smells like her desire; she's riled up over something.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks in a quiet voice as he sits next to her. She smiles slightly.

"It's an old episode of  _The Shield_  and the priest looks a lot like you..." she rewinds and he admits there is a resemblance.

"So what are you doing about it?" He whispers, his hand following her arm under the blanket. She purrs as his fingers run over her pussy lips.

"Didn't know when you were coming home," she breathes as he moves her fingers aside, rubbing her clit with his thumb while sliding thick, strong fingers into her. She sighs happily.

"You know it's a sin for a married woman to fantasize about men other than her husband," he whispers against her neck. "Especially if it's a priest... however, I think we can remedy the situation. Give me 5 minutes, then meet me upstairs... Okay?" Rosalee nods, and Monroe withdraws his fingers from her. He looks his wife straight in the eye as he licks her juices from his fingers, and he's gone.

Rosalee waits five minutes, as he asked. She climbs the stairs and makes her way into their room. Monroe has hung a little paper sign that reads "Confessional" pointing to their large closet. She finds Monroe standing in all black, a white collar at his throat. He looks incredibly sexy, and Rosalee is about seven hundred percent sure she's going to Hell, not only for her lust toward the impostor priest, but because she's pretty sure she's going to ride him to death. Then again, murder by lust may not be such a bad way to go. He gestures to a chair, and she sits. He makes a sign of the cross over her.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," she begins, "I have had impure thoughts about a man who is not my husband."

"Really?" he asks, drawing closer, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. He still smells like her. "Care to go into more detail?"

"The man looks like my husband, but he's a priest... And I should not commit adultery, nor should I lead him to temptation... But I cannot help myself..." As she speaks, he kneels in front of her, putting a large hand on her knee. His hand travels up her skirt, and he finds she left her panties downstairs.

"Well, you know what they say," he whispers in her ear as his fingers once more brush her swollen lips, "lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself." He penetrates her with a pair of fingers and she arches her back. He begins to lick her neck as she moans.

"Oh, God," she gasps as his thumb finds her clit.

"That's the spirit!" He helps her pull off her sweater with his other hand; when she tosses it aside, he pulls his hand away from her femininity, standing. He unzips himself, pulling out his cock; it is just about level with Rosalee's mouth.

"Are you sure?" she asks, panting, eying him with lust.

"Chastity is overrated," he mutters before she takes him into her mouth. He groans, grasping her shoulders. She nods as she moans around him. He fucks her mouth, grunting, until he notices her fingers once more buried within her pussy. He pulls back from her and bids her get up.

"Masturbation is a sin... I think... Let's fix that," he mutters before he sits on the chair, still mostly dressed. Rosalee decides to sit back in the chair as if Monroe were not there, leaning her back against his chest as she slides onto his stiff cock. Monroe unhooks her bra as she bounces, his hands on her waist, slamming herself against him. He stills her movements and pounds into her hard as she squeezes her breasts with a loud moan.

"Oh, oh, God, yeah!" she breathes, and Monroe can't help chuckle as his hands again roam the skin of her beautiful ass. She pulls off him, removes her hiked-up skirt, and turns to face him. He strokes himself as she rubs her breasts before climbing over him again, this time facing the back of the chair. She kisses him deeply as he enters her again. She pulls his shirt open, scattering buttons and his hands settle on her waist as her bare breasts brush against his skin.

"Oh, God," he mutters as she rides him furiously, nails digging into his shoulders. The chair creaks under the force of their coupling, and somewhere in the back of Monroe's mind, he's worried it will break. Rosalee must have had the same thought, because she pulls off him and waits, panting, for him to lie on the floor. She grabs him a pillow before straddling him and impaling herself on him once again. Her loins are on fire; she needs an orgasm, and soon. She slams herself against his hips as he reaches up and grabs her shoulders, thrusting into her with all his might. Rosalee's hand goes down to her clit again, brushing the puddle she's creating on the fabric of his pants. He squeezes her nipple and she comes violently, leaning over him. He gently pushes her off him and stands, pulling her into a kneeling position. They both stroke his cock in a blur of motion until the muscles of his ass tighten and he comes hard on her breasts. He pants for a moment before collapsing back on the chair. Rosalee rubs his seed into her skin.

"You know," she mutters, "you didn't say anything about baptizing me... Does that mean my sins are forgiven?" Monroe's head fell back and he laughed.

"You're terrible!" Rosalee climbed back into his lap and kissed him gently.

"You know you love it."

"Mmm, you're right, I do. You little Devil, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an episode of "The Shield" that Silas Weir Mitchell appeared in as a priest.


	21. The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe comes home to Rosalee dressed as a French maid

Monroe comes home from his deliveries to see Rosalee's car in the driveway: she must have decided to come home for lunch. He walks up to the house and lets himself in; she's not too far. His excellent hearing picks up her movement in the kitchen, along with... is she wearing heels? He needn't wonder long, as Rosalee came in to the dining room in a sexy French maid outfit, complete with gartered fishnet stockings, her chunky black 'fuck me' heels, lace around her throat, and some sort of headpiece with a black bow. Her lips are cherry-red and shiny, and Monroe is surprised just how well this look suits her.

"Bonjour, monsieur!" she says brightly as she comes to help him remove his coat; she continues speaking in an exaggerated French accent that is nonetheless cute. "You are having long day, yes? I take you coat!" She moves very quickly in her heels, causing her breasts to jiggle in a way that suggests they are conspiring to break free from their fabric prison. Monroe is dumbfounded, but lets Rosalee take it away. She returns with a feather duster, and flits around the room, lightly dusting. Monroe's brain doesn't want to work, and his cock starts to swell and throb. He is suddenly aware of the sensation of feathers on his neck and Rosalee pressing her body against his back.

"What are you doing?" he asks, turning to look at her, and Rosalee's smile falls. She thought he didn't want to play along, so he amends his question. "Victoire, what are you doing?"

"You are  _très sale_ , and I must clean you. We must start with removal of dirty clothes." Monroe didn't need to be asked twice, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor behind him. Rosalee tsks, turning from his embrace and bending to pick up the shirt. She bends in such a way as to give her boyfriend an extended glimpse at a lacy red thong under the little black skirt. She stands, handing him the shirt; he drops it at his feet. Rosalee pouts her red lips before bending again, rubbing her ass against him.

"You Americans," she mutters. Monroe's hands grab at her skirt and he pulls her closer, grinding against her through the fabric of his pants.

"We Americans what?" Rosalee stands and turns, slapping Monroe lightly on the cheek.

"You Americans are so disrespectful! You throw your dirty things everywhere, and then you try to take what is not yours without asking!" Monroe makes a sad face.

"So if I ask for it...?" Rosalee tosses her hair.

"Perhaps. Perhaps non." She runs her feather duster up his arm. "But perhaps you try, yes?" Monroe smiles and pulls her close again.

"May I, Victoire?" She smiles, and her shiny red lips curl into a wicked smile as she pulls down his pants, and he is naked in the dining room. Rosalee drops to her knees and takes his cock into her mouth. Monroe exhales forcefully as he watches her leave red streaks on his skin.

"Ugh, see how dirty you are?" she comments, "Is good thing I am professional!" Monroe leans on their new dining room table as she sucks with abandon, moving her hand up and down the shaft.

"Oh, God," he sighs as she releases him and begins to dust his manhood; the sensation of the feathers on his skin is amazing. He reaches down to touch her breast, and she doesn't slap his hand away. His hand goes into the fabric, and she isn't wearing a bra. He pulls the breast out, pinching the nipple as she continues to sweep the feathers around the head. She makes a happy sound, satisfied with how hard he is, before standing. Monroe's hands settle on her breasts and she exposes her neck to him; he takes the offering, kissing the skin as she moans, trailing lightly down to her breasts. His cock rubs against the fabric of her skirt, and he growls slightly. "Oui, monsieur, take it!" she whispers; no sooner does she say that than she finds herself bent forward onto the polished wood on the table. Monroe pulls her thong off, and she spreads her legs. His large fingers rub against her femininity, and she stretches out, careful not to claw the table, her nipples brushing against the cool surface as he positions himself between her legs. He leans forward, kissing her cheek.

"May I?" he asks. Rosalee nods, and Monroe's thick cock enters her, causing her to moan. He pumps into her, holding tightly to her hips, watching her dark hair sweep among the lace. Rosalee pinches her nipples as Monroe moves faster, and on of her legs pops up. Monroe growls slightly as her balance shifts, surveying how his girlfriend is positioned. He pulls Rosalee's hands behind her back and has her lie on her stomach on the table, holding on to her own heels as Monroe spreads her pussy wide open. Rosalee moans again as her lover's testicles slap against her clit, causing pleasure to shoot through her. Monroe leans forward and bites at the back of her neck as he picks up speed, and Rosalee feels her muscles building up to orgasm.

"Monsieur Monroe..." she cries, and Monroe withdraws, panting. She rolls over onto her back, and lifts her legs in the air; Monroe pulls her to the edge of the table, hooking her ankles around is neck and running his hands along her stockings. Her bare breasts bounce in the open air, and with one hand she grasps desperately at her breasts, while with the other she furiously rubs herself as he moves within her. Monroe leans forward slightly, hitting exactly the right spot to cause Rosalee to come undone below him, her honey skin flushing as she cries out. Monroe holds onto her legs for for dear life as he thrusts as hard and fast as he can; he needs to come, and he needs to come now. Rosalee is still panting from her own orgasm, but she manages to gasp out:

"In my mouth!" Monroe pulls out, pulls her into a sitting position, and as soon as her tongue touches his cock, he explodes, his head falling back as waves of pleasure overwhelm him. He looks down to find Rosalee smiling up at him, face covered in his seed.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered. He had meant to do what she asked. Rosalee wiped the semen off her cheek with a finger; she then licked her finger in a very sensual manner that made Monroe want to take her again.

"Luckily, I am very good at cleaning things up," she said with a smile.


	22. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee and Monroe give each other a private show.

Monroe was reading in bed when Rosalee came out of the bathroom, hair wet and plastered to her neck. He didn't even look up at her, so engrossed in his book was he.

Rosalee tisked him in her mind; she was feeling a little frisky, and she wanted him to notice her. She went to their closet and removed the fluffy robe she was wearing; the night air hit her still-warm skin, causing her nipples to harden. She walked back toward the bed, but instead of sitting next to her husband, she sat a little ways away, in the large armchair. Her bare skin slid across the fabric as she got comfortable; it felt very nice. Monroe still did not look up; Rosalee's woge rippled across her skin in frustration.

Rosalee leaned back, bringing her feet up to the seat of the chair; she then opened her legs, putting her neatly trimmed womanhood on display. Monroe turned a page. Rosalee started to wonder how much it would take for him to notice her sitting on the chair naked; he wouldn't be able to smell her desire because of her soap, so if she wanted to seduce him, she was going to have to get creative.

Rosalee began to rub her fingers along her slit, concentrating on the nub at the the top. This was kind of sexy, seeing how dirty she could get before he noticed. Her fingertips brushed her clit and she almost moaned; no, that would give it away. She killed the noise in her throat, and continued to touch herself, slow strokes along the lips and small circles around the clit. No response.

After a few minutes, she allowed her fingers to dip inside; she adjusted her position to allow her fingers access to her G-spot, feeling a slow burn in her loins. She closed her eyes, concentrating on how good she felt, the warmth of pleasure coursing through her. As she explored herself, she noted how wet she was. She wondered if Monroe had noticed yet; he would enjoy how slippery she was. Her fingers slid in and out with no resistance.

Rosalee opened her eyes, was surprised by what she saw: Monroe had clearly long since abandoned his book, as well as the blanket and his pajama pants, and was forcefully stroking his erection as he watched her. Rosalee's body jolted slightly as her thumb again brushed her nub, now with the added stimulation of knowing her husband was getting off watching her. Rosalee's brain switched into exhibitionist mode, and she opened her legs as far as she could. Monroe licked his lips, but stayed where he was. Rosalee could tell he was torn between watching the show and coming over to participate. Rosalee imagined him crossing the room and burying his face in her pussy. Her pussy swelled slightly at the thought, and she tried to make her fingers mimic the feel of his tongue, concentrating strokes along the wet lips and clit. She shuddered slightly, and Monroe sat up, his hands frantically working his large manhood, engrossed his private show. Rosalee's brain was getting foggy, and she focused on her lover's hands and cock. His cock was so beautiful, long and thick. He filled her perfectly, and could make her come like nobody she had ever known. He stroked up the shaft, around the head, and back down with one hand as the other hand cupped and pulled at his testicles. Rosalee felt one of her own hands leave the meeting of her legs, running up her body to roughly grasp her breast. She jumped slightly at her own force, even as the action caused her to moan quietly. Her loins burned, desperately demanding an orgasm one way or another. Rosalee heard Monroe's breath hitch, and she realized he had probably hit the same point, his body also screaming for release. At that moment, Rosalee's deep chocolate brown eyes locked with Monroe's lighter hazel with a fierce intensity, and the lovers felt themselves going over the edge. Rosalee felt pulsating ripples of warmth go through her body as her thumb continued to brush her protesting, overstimulated clit; Monroe shuddered as his cock spasmed, sending his seed into the air. A small dot of his cum landed on Rosalee's leg, and even from the distance Rosalee could feel the force behind her husband's orgasm. He collapsed backward into the pillow, reaching up for their box of tissues. Rosalee melted back into the chair, watching her husband clean himself off.

"You missed a spot," she mumbled, indicating her leg. Monroe pulled himself out of bed, bringing a tissue over to his wife. He lifted her leg, gently wiping, kissing the top of her foot as he did so.

"Sorry about that," he muttered before wrapping his arm around her and picking her up out of the chair in a bridal carry. Rosalee wrapped her arms around his neck with a small sigh. He made a few paces to the bed before gently depositing her in her usual spot. He joined her, pulling her close. Rosalee purred, Monroe running his hands along her skin. After a few moments, he spoke.

"That was so hot." Rosalee nodded.

"It was. How long did it take for you to realize what I was doing?" Monroe laughed slightly, his large hand rubbing circles on her breast.

"I watched you come out of the shower, and was just at the end of the chapter. I was going to put the book down when you came to bed, but instead you sat down. I figured you were trying to be coy, so I played along. When you closed your eyes, you were just so sexy, I had to rub one out, too." Rosalee smiled as he kissed her cheek. Of course he had noticed her wandering around naked. He kissed her cheek, his beard and mustache lightly scratching her.

"You know, I was trying to imitate you going down on me," Rosalee muttered, the post-orgasm warmth beginning to overtake her.

"Really?" Monroe yawned; Rosalee instinctively copied him. "Who did it better?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know..." Monroe pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"Come on, who did it better?" Rosalee giggled. "Is it at least close?" Rosalee shook her head; Monroe began to tickle her. "Come on! Tell me!" Rosalee was in a fit of giggles as she tried to swat his hands away. The two entwined their hands as Monroe gently kissed his wife's lips.

"You do it best," she whispered as Monroe pulled a blanket over them. "You always do it best."


End file.
